What Can I Say
by localizy
Summary: My heart was breaking, but I couldn't tell him. He had enough to worry about.
1. Look to the Clock on the Wall

**Disclaimer: One day, I will rule the world, and when I do, certain shows will go the way that they need to be, no more bumps, no more fugly dresses, an actual wedding will occur. Until then I only own my hats and my car. **

**AN:** I'm going to keep this short and sweet because of certain circumstance involving what happened to another Author (you know who you are) and I don't want people to tell on me for thanking people for reading my story (godforbid we show manner and express our creative sides, but I would like to say this is what happens when I get bored watching a show. I think hey I can write better than that. This is what came out of it. Thanks to GG1979 because she helped! The title is of a Brandi Carlile song and the chapters are some lyrics, I thought that they fit my story and the feelings I wanted to express. Without further ado I present:

**What Can I Say**

**Chapter 1: Look to the Clock on the Wall**

Lorelai walked into the house, yelling something silly and inappropriate to Luke but she didn't hear a response. So, she went upstairs thinking that Luke was up in their room, but instead of Luke, she saw herself standing in front of her mirror wearing the perfect dress; the perfect dress that was found in the snow and set up all the amazing plans for June 3rd. As Lorelai stood in the doorway in stunned silence, the other Lorelai turned around and stared back at her, desperation and sadness etched across her face. Eventually, the other Lorelai turned back toward the mirror and said to Lorelai, "It really is the perfect dress, 3 years later and it still fits perfectly."

"3 years?" Lorelai quietly asked.

"Yeah, still haven't gotten married, the dress still fits though," responds other Lorelai twirling around and around in the dress.

"But-"

"Maybe next year, maybe next year," squealed the other Lorelai twirling and twirling until eventually she disappears and Lorelai is left alone with nothing recognizable around her.

Lorelai woke up with a start, sweating and tangled in her sheets. As she struggled to free herself from the constraints of the sheets she caught sight of the clock on Luke's side of the bed. The bright red numbers read 4:05 AM. With a sigh she finally kicked her legs free and slid stealthily out of bed, trying not to wake Luke who was sleeping soundly next to her. She stood next to the bed silently, staring at his sleeping form, wishing that she could curl up next to him and fall back asleep like she once was able to do. She had tried that earlier and succeeded in nothing but watching the clock numbers change and hold back tears and sobs. Tonight she decided she just would get up and go curl up on the couch, put on some infomercials, and try to fall back asleep for a few short hours until she had to get up. If Luke noticed that she wasn't in bed with him when he woke up at 4:45 AM he may mention it, so she would have to think of an excuse; but then again, he was still processing. Luke tended to block out the rest of the world, even her, when he was processing.

Lorelai walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she filled a glass with juice, sipping at it as she shuffled off to the couch in the living room. She curled up in a ball, pulled a blanket over her, and stared at the pictures on the mantle in 'their' house; pictures of the two of them, pictures of her and Rory, pictures of just Rory, and even the few scattered pictures of her parents. Luke recently asked if he could put up some pictures of April and Lorelai didn't even hesitate before saying sure. She was always good at covering up her emotions and managed to keep the fact that it hurt that she has pictures of a kid she hasn't met up on the mantle. Lorelai didn't care that Luke wanted to put up pictures of his kid, she didn't even really care that he had a kid, her problem, the reason that she felt like her world was flipping over and that her heart was breaking, was that Luke didn't care enough to tell her about April when he found out, didn't give her the chance to be there for him and help him, he hasn't had her meet April, and that the wedding meant so little to him that canceling it barely made a dent in his day. Those were the reasons she was up at night. Well, those reasons and that damn dream.

The dream started a week after she told Sookie she and Luke were postponing the wedding. It was always the same. She always woke up at the point where she could feel the coldness and loneliness reach around her and start pulling her down. Remembering the coldness of the dream and the loneliness that she feels now, Lorelai starts to sob quietly, wishing that just maybe the fates of the world wouldn't conspire against her and would let her be happy with Luke. She eventually falls into a restless sleep, hoping that the dream wouldn't visit her again, that maybe it would have a happy ending.

At 4:45 AM Luke's alarm started beeping. Within a minute, Luke had turned it off and was reaching toward Lorelai, as was his morning custom, when he hit nothing but cold bed. Luke sat up quickly and turned toward the clock thinking he had overslept and Lorelai was already up and getting ready for work. It took his alarm clock, Lorelai's furry clock, and his watch to convince him that it was now 4:50 in the morning and that Lorelai wasn't in bed.

Luke leaped out of bed and managed to stop himself from screaming her name. 'Focus,' his practical side was telling him, 'Remember sometimes when he can't sleep, she goes downstairs and watches TV.' Luke's practical side was ignoring his emotional side that was telling him Lorelai realized that he was a bastard for lying to her and ran away from him. He jogged down the stairs, trying to be quiet in case she was actually asleep down on the couch. As he reached the living room his heart rate decreased at the sight of Lorelai on the couch. He sighed and walked over to her and was shocked to see the tear tracks on her face. He brushed them away, feeling the guilt wash over him for causing her pain. He sighed again, lightly kissed her forehead, and gently picked her up. As he started for the stairs, she started stirring in his arms. He paused not wanting her to wake up before starting up to their room. She opened her eyes briefly and closed them again right away. She sighed and burrowed deeper into his chest, mumbling something about not leaving her. Luke felt her fall back asleep and he started up the stairs, all while beating himself up inside for causing that look of absolute misery showing up in her eyes in that brief second that she looked up at him without masking her pain.


	2. Alone is the Last Place I Wanted to Be

**If I owned this, do you think we would be heading in the direction that we are! DO YOU!**

**Author Notes:** _First things first, many thanks to everyone that reviewed. I am sorry it took so long to update, but life sucks and then you die. In other words, I had issues and couldn't write. Secondly everyone needs tothankGG1979 for her help with Lorelai, words, conversations, and the turtle. Lord knows I needed it. Everyone go to her fics and review. Theyrockand are worth a read (or multiple reads).Now for a parade:_ **THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!**

_I really enjoy this chapter, I think it may be my favorite. I hope everyone likes it and lets me know it. Review if you liked it and even if you didn't. On to the Words._

**Chapter 2: Alone is the Last Place I Wanted to Be**

Lorelai woke up in her bed several hours later, at first confused as to why she was in bed when she was positive she fell asleep on the couch, but realized that Luke must have found her and carried her back to bed. She turns and looks towards the fuzzy clock on her nightstand and jumps out of bed quickly when she sees it was nearly 10 AM. She was about to throw clothes on and run to work when she remembered that Sookie made her take a day off, telling her that she was running herself ragged trying to get things done that didn't need to be done. Lorelai decided that if any day was a day for a Godfather marathon, today would be the day. She meandered over to her closet to find her Juicy pants and one of Luke's flannel shirts when she saw the perfect dress hanging in the back of the closet, so that Luke wouldn't re-see it.

Lorelai took the dress out of its bag and held it up to her as she looked in the mirror. The horror from her repetitive nightmare took hold of her and all she could think of was the she didn't want to wait 3 more years. She wanted to start their life together, before it got away from them. She wanted their middle, a middle that included Rory, April, and anyone else that came along. She held the dress away from her, tears pouring down her face and just thought of everything that happened since she found it. She knew that it was too good to be true; she knew that there was something wrong with having everything worked out perfectly. With her dreams of a perfect wedding and a perfect life fading away from her, Lorelai balled up the dress and threw it out her opened window, towards the woods in the back of her house. She didn't want to see it and the memories that came with it. The dress wasn't perfect, her life never would be perfect, and, as she fell sobbing to her bed, she believed that she would never get to have that elusive middle with Luke and their kids.

* * *

Jess walked to the back of the house, knowing it was the easiest way to enter. He knew Lorelai still hid a key to the back door and he figured that he could enter unseen to check if his uncle was home. If he was, his visit would have to wait; if he wasn't then he could talk to Lorelai and perhaps then they could at least establish an understanding to tolerate each other now and on the rare occasions that he would come to see his uncle. He was glad that his uncle finally worked up the nerve to get together with Lorelai; he knew that they would end up together once both of them woke up. As he used his amazing stealth powers to avoid Babette and sneak to the front door, he was glad to see that Lorelai's jeep was still there but that his uncle's truck was gone. He put the tray of coffee that he brought as a bribe down on the back porch and started looking around for the ugly turtle holding the spare key. As he glanced towards the far end of the porch, his eye caught sight of a pink thing flying in the wind, caught on the branches of the tree next to the house, floating in the slight breeze. After he got the key out of the turtle he walked over to the tree, managing to jump and grab the pink material caught in the lower branches. It appeared to be a dress, a ripped and now muddy dress, but a dress none the less. He stuffed it in his bag, not sure if it was Lorelai's but would mention it if everything between them was solved and he could leave on good terms, otherwise he would just mention it to Rory.

Jess went to unlock the back door, but realized that it was already unlocked. He sighed thinking that Luke would have locked the door after he left, but maybe Lorelai grew on him. He pushed open the back door and poked his head in checking to see if Luke was there and just had walked over. He saw nothing and smelled no coffee percolating. He walked in, put the tray of coffee on the table and tossed his backpack on a chair. With a deep breathe and a quick pep-talk he called Lorelai's name. No answer. He walked into the living room and saw not only her many coats still there, but her cell phone, purse, and keys. She was home, but not answering. This isn't boding well, he thought to himself. He didn't hear water running, so he knew she wasn't in the shower, so he decided to head upstairs and see if she was sleeping.

As he crept up the stairs, he heard a noise coming from her bedroom. Not wanting to see his uncle and future aunt in a compromising position, he called her name one more time, much louder this time and the noise suddenly stopped.

"Who's there?" called Lorelai in a strained voice.

Jess opening up the door cautiously, surprised to see her sitting on the bed, wiping away tears, wide eyed at being discovered. She obviously was taken off guard and Jess was equally unnerved by seeing Lorelai appear so upset Jess swallowed hard and gently whispered, "Umm, it's Jess, I just wanted to talk to you," he said walking into the room, trying to get remove the shock from the sight of her from his voice.

"Oh… well Luke didn't tell me you were… coming to town," Lorelai perking up and smiling warmly, though there were still tear streaks on her face. Jess had never received such a friendly greeting from Lorelai; sure she had always seemed uneasy and uncertain when he was around, but for the first time Jess knew he wasn't the cause.

"Yeah, umm I came to talk to Luke…" Still testing the waters, unsure of what he walked in on, Jess asked, "Um, so how's the wedding prep?"

Lorelai seemed to stiffen up, like she was trying to hide something, "Great, just great… we did have to push back the date… you know because of April…" her tone turned curious, "Umm have you met April yet?"

Jess was just being honest, "Umm no… but you know…Luke talks about her…"

"Really? He talks about her with you," Lorelai seemed to catch how that sounded. "Well of course he talks about her…I mean she is his daughter…I mean she spends time with him at the diner… and … well she's his daughter…Umm, maybe if you went to the diner… you could catch her while she's there and finally meet her. You know… that would be nice… to meet her…"

It seemed like it was taking everything in Lorelai not to start crying again in front of him, so Jess asked, genuinely concerned for his future aunt, "Is everything okay?"

"What? Everything's great…I mean… I have a daughter and Luke has a daughter…and we are gonna get married… someday…" and her last word told Jess that she almost didn't believe it anymore; it told him that maybe Rory was right to send him here.

"Lorelai…"

"What do you want? If you want Luke, he's not here. He's never here," she says more to herself.

"Well I thought we could talk… you know catch up…" he said, unsure if Rory told Lorelai he had published a book.

"About what Jess? Rory? You want to get her back after crushing her heart? Want me to smooth things over? Is it Luke? Need me to 'pave the way' for him to listen to you? I can't help you there. Go talk to April. Apparently, that is all he needs right now," cried Lorelai bitterly, her face in her pillow.

"Lorelai-"

"Not that I have actually met her to verify myself, but Lane says she is great at board games and Patty tells me that she loves hanging out with her dad."

"You heard-?"

"Oh yeah, Luke doesn't want me to meet her, or at least he hasn't said anything about me forming a relationship with my future step-daughter. He doesn't want to get married because he needs time to process everything, so we just keep waiting and waiting. I don't know what you want Jess, but could you please go. I'm trying to sleep or at least attempt to forget that my fiancé doesn't want to marry me."

"Ummm, okay. I guess we can talk later. I got some coffee down in the kitchen if you want it."

"I'm fine, just leave, please," whispered Lorelai, attempting to keep the tears at bay.

Jess walked out the bedroom door and paused before closing it, calling her name one more time. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai lifted up her head, rolled her eyes as if to say 'what now'.

"He loves you, you know that, right?"

Unable to keep them at bay, the tears now spilled down Lorelai's face, tracing the previous streaks on her cheek, "I know and I love him more than I can even express, but sometimes love just isn't enough" she finished weakly. "He is blocking me out of our life and I can't do anything about it. It's like he's leading two lives, one with me a few nights a week and a separate one with April and her mom. I might lose him forever and would never know, because he's still in his head, thinking and processing. He doesn't ever see that he is killing me by keeping me out, so I just wait. Could you just please go, leave the coffee, but go before I completely lose whatever respect you may have for me." With that she turns her face to the wall and covers her head with her blankets, muffling the crying that Jess knows is happening.

Jess quietly shut the door and walked slowly down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he opened his backpack and took out the dress. _It's her wedding dress, _he thought to himself. He put the dress back in his bag, walked out the house, re-hid the key, and headed towards the diner at a rapid NYC pace. He needed to talk to Luke, before his uncle lost the one thing that Jess knew he cared about more than anything. Things weren't looking good here in Stars Hollow, not looking good at all.


	3. How Many Lies Can I Make

**If I owned this, do you think we would be heading in the direction that we are! DO YOU!**

**Author Notes:** _First things first, many thanks to everyone that reviewed. I am sorry it took so long to update, but life sucks and then you die. In other words, I had issues and couldn't write. Secondly, everyone needs to thank GG1979 for her help with Lorelai, words, conversations, and the turtle. Lord knows I needed it. Everyone go to her fics and review. They rock and are worth a read (or multiple reads). Unto the words, please let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 3: How Many Lies Can I Make**

Jess walked up to the diner and saw that it was in the after lunch lull, with only a few customers at tables and at the counter. He knew he would have to talk to Luke alone and that for him to actually listen to what he had to say, Luke needed to get mad. With a deep breath, Jess opened the door of the diner, slammed the door and yelled, "EVERYBODY OUT!"

Luke ran from the storage room at the voice telling his customers to leave. He entered the main part of the diner to see his customers leaving, as well as Lane and Caeser, Lane giving him an apologetic look as she ran out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Who the hell do you think-Jess?" Luke thought the voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah, I don't mean to be all Joan Rivers but 'can we talk'?"

"Are you in trouble? Are the cops after you? The feds? The mob?"

"I'm not the one in trouble here Luke. I am minding my own business in Philly, working and trying to write a little more, when I get a call from a little birdy telling me I need to get myself to Stars Hollow and kick some Luke ass."

"Who…wait…kick my ass?"

"Yeah and believe me I do not want to be Dr. Phil in this scenario, but what the hell are you doing?" said Jess, throwing his bag on a table and pacing around the counter.

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell are you doing to Lorelai? Do you want to lose her, drive her away, because that is what you are going to do."

"What are talking about? Everything's fine…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes" Luke said now a little insecure, curious what Jess knew that he didn't.

"So Lorelai is okay with postponing the wedding?"

"She's the one who suggested it."

"…And she's okay with your long lost daughter who just miraculously shows up from now where"

"Yeah…" Luke shrugged.

"Man you really are clueless," Jess scoffed.

"Jess, she isn't mad about April, she told me she is fine with it. With everything"

"Yeah, she's fine with the fact that you have a daughter, she is even fine with the fact that you postponed what I heard was a magical, perfect wedding. I also heard that she hasn't met April yet. Jeezus Luke, even I met the kid and I live like 200 miles away! So what the hell is your problem!"

"She knows about her, I talk about April to her all the time." Luke said, finally sitting at the same table, hands over his face.

"Does April even know about Lorelai? Isn't she curious about her step-mother-to-be?" asked Jess, calming down slightly, joining his uncle at the table.

"Of course April knows about Lorelai!" Luke yelled, hands still over his face.

"Doesn't she want to meet her?"

"I'm not ready," mumbled Luke.

"_You're_ not ready? Not ready for what?"

"To show Lorelai that I am a good father; I mean I can't even help the kid with her homework. I'm not good enough yet."

"Have you told Lorelai this?"

"I told you, Lorelai is fine with everything. I ask her almost every day and she says she's fine. She hasn't said anything about wanting to meet April, so I figured she isn't ready yet either. I mean I lied to her and she just needs time. I still need time."

"Luke, it's only fair that she meets your daughter, that she starts forming a relationship with your daughter. I mean you've known Rory for years, you have a good relationship with her. Are you sure she's okay with postponing everything she's planned and hoped for, with the fact that you still haven't moved in; you are absolutely positive that she is perfectly kosher with everything?"

"I think I know her a little better than you."

"Jesus Christ Luke! Don't you get it! I am sure you used to know her, but I don't think it is the case now. You know, Liz was right; you are a stubborn little cuss. I'm leaving before I do something I would regret and that would send Lorelai after me. I need to be back in Philly by 6 for work and Rory wanted me to come by Yale. If I were you, I would seriously reconsider how well you know Lorelai, because I don't think she is fine at all." With that, Jess rose from the table, grabbed his bag and started walking toward the door.

"You better not mess with Rory's head again."

Jess stopped and turned towards his uncle. "Worry about your own woman! You better not jerk her mom around with your processing and thinking and retreating. I'm not the one giving up everything I ever wanted. By the way, I found this outside Lorelai's house when I went looking for you today," he said tossing the muddy, ruined dress towards Luke. "I know I am no relationship expert, but you're fucking this up and royally. Get a grip on yourself and wake the hell up." With those last words, Jess walked out the door leaving his uncle sitting at the table, staring at the ball of material in his hands.

* * *

Jess pulled out his cell phone as he walked to his parked car slightly thankful that his mom hadn't decorated it with swirls and flowers and dust to represent his 'wandering ways' while it remained parked in her driveway. He called a familiar number and sighed in relief when Rory picked up right away. "Hello?" 

"Okay you have official bragging rights, let's hear it"

"What?"

"The 'I told you so'. Come on."

"How bad?"

"Well, all is not well in Whoville; you might want to call your mom, I think I struck a nerve and she might be more open to talking to someone."

"Well, the point is to get _them talking_. I'll call her tomorrow; it'll give her a chance to think about what's happening without distracting her. Maybe she'll get worked up enough to talk to Luke." Rory sighed, "So, when are you coming?"

"I'm leaving now to drop off those books, but then I have to get on the road. Traffic is going to be heavy and I need to be back at the coffee shop to read by 6."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, whether it did any good or not, I don't know."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing much, just called him an idiot."

"I don't think that will help."

"I had a useful prop."

"A prop? Jess tell me you didn't beat him?"

"You know, that Huntzberger really messed with your head."

"Jess I told you…"

"I know you weren't on a break. You are starting to sound like a messed up Friends episode, I hope you realize this. You didn't call him either, how was he supposed to know you still wanted him."

"You just don't get it."

"Rory, I don't know what else to tell you. You have told me the story at least 1,000 times. I agree with Logan, if you didn't call me or talk to me for almost 3 weeks I would assume we were broken up. If you love the guy, work it out. If he isn't worth it, join a convent. What is with everyone thinking I am suddenly the next big relationship expert?"

"Are you going to bring the books or rant more?"

"I'm coming. What is with people today?"

"I'm hanging up before you say something to piss me off."

"You know if they get married we will have dated our cousin."

"Hanging up!"

Jess smiled as he got into his car. He was glad that Rory worked out her issues and still wanted to be friends. He still has yet to meet a girl that reads as much as she does. His girlfriend loves books and Hemingway, but lacked the same passion he and Rory have for good books. It was good that after all the shit that happened between them, they could be friends.

* * *

Luke sat at the table, clenching the perfect, now soiled dress in his fists, staring blankly at the diner door. Whether he sat there for 10 minutes or 10 hours, he didn't know. He kept rolling Jess words around and around in his head. That he didn't really know Lorelai; that she was hiding how she really felt, that he was breaking her heart. With that last thought, the thought that he was breaking Lorelai's heart, he jumped up from the chair, not caring that it crashed down to the floor. He was going to have an honest talk with Lorelai, whether she wanted to or not. 

**AN: Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Let me know!**


	4. Try To Bury My Troubles Away

**Disclaimer: If I (along with certain other writers of quality fan-fiction) owned this, do you think it would be ending like this? DO YOU! Holy Hell!**

**Author Note: **First things first, this chapter was **Co-Authored by GilmoreGirl1979**. She helped me out by writing a large chunk of the dialogue and I helped her by letting her get her frustrations towards certain writers of certain TV shows out. Go to her stories and review them as a thank you. This is what we do here people…help out an author today!

Secondly, thanks to everyone that reviewed! You rock and I am sorry it took so damn long. But I have been crazy busy and sick. So please review this chapter and let me know how it went.

Finally, I am Mad! I am Sad! I am SMAD, SMAD I say! I just don't understand why they are ruining what works. I just have no words, no words for what they are going to do. I HOPE YOU REALIZE, ASP, THAT VIEWERS WILL BURN YOU IN EFFEGY! EFFEGY I SAY! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE CHRISTOPHER, TOO! We will put a new head writer in her place. **DEBBIE FOR HEAD WRITER! **Make your signs people, prepare your deviled eggs. It's wartime here.

**Chapter 4: Try To Bury My Troubles Away**

A few hours after Jess left, Lorelai forced herself to get out of bed and stop wallowing. She was berating herself for breaking down in front of Jess and feared that he would tell Luke. Lorelai wasn't stupid and she knew that Jess wouldn't have come here unless sent by a certain namesake that she would talk to later. Whether he really did come just to talk to Luke and her or if he came to see if the trouble in River City, with a capital T that rhymes with P that stands for postponing the wedding, really was occurring rather than it being just a figment of Rory's imagination, she didn't know. She hoped that it was the former that sent him here and that he truly did want to make amends for all the shit he pulled years ago. Being the bad seed herself, she realized that choices that some people make can have a domino affect on their lives and Jess just made the wrong ones, but was trying to amend that and make something of himself. She knew Luke had a hand in that and it made her proud because she knew that he would be and is a good father, that April was lucky to have him in her life.

She walked down the stairs thinking of all the times that Luke was there for Rory; showing his fatherly potential, being a father figure much more that Christopher. He brought her mashed potatoes when she refused to eat anything else, he came to a funeral for a dead bug, he came to her high school graduation, helped her move into college, and he would come to the college graduation. He was there for her first boyfriend, her first car accident, he interrogated her boyfriends much like a father would, and he gave her a family heirloom for her birthday. Lorelai knew that Luke subconsciously thought of himself as Rory's father, and Lorelai would be lying to herself if she disagreed with that fact. Luke was a great father to both April and Rory, and he would be a great father to any kids that they had together; she just wished he could see that for himself.

She sighed and entered the kitchen to make some coffee; trying to get herself out of the funk she put herself in, muffling the inner voice that says to tell Luke all her feelings on the issues at hand. 'He just needs more time,' she kept saying, like a sick mantra attempting to keep herself calm. 'Yes, he has had months and yes we are no closer to getting married then we were a year ago, but he promised that we would get married and have lobster. We'll be okay.' Over and over, she said this to herself, but the doubts that he was thinking of marrying Ana, that he didn't think she was ready to meet her future step-daughter, that he didn't really want to marry her, and that he really didn't love her, were getting louder and louder in her head till she could do nothing but scream and throw her coffee cup against the wall as a way to release some of her anger.

Luke ran into the house, slamming the door behind him, determined to talk to Lorelai. He freezes when he hears an almost primal scream and a shattering sound and hurried to the kitchen. The sight before him almost gave him a heart attack. Lorelai, standing huffing furiously, staring at the wall with coffee dripping down it; and her favorite mug shattered into little pieces all over the floor.

Lorelai seemed to feel Luke's eyes on her, noticing his presence and she turned to him. He didn't recognize the wild, almost crazed look in her gaze. As she looked upon him, she didn't even try to hide the angry tears streaming from her eyes, her breathing still shallow with fury.

"Jesus Lorelai… what happened?"

"Bad day," she said quietly.

She was looking at him with anger, and Luke hated to admit Jess might have been right. Lorelai seemed to remember herself, compose her self, and went to get a broom and pan to sweep up the shattered bits of her mug. Her chin held high, no doubt as Emily taught her to do, to put on the elegant debutant mask and hide her emotions again. However, Luke had already had a glimpse of the anger beneath with that fury filled gaze that she shot at him, and it hit his heart. He knew now that they must have it out, that they finally had to talk about the subjects they had avoided for months. He watched her crouch down to sweep up the pieces and Luke went to her to help gather the lager ones he could get a hand on and put them in her dustpan.

"I got it," Lorelai said shortly, "it's my mess, I'll clean it up."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Ha! That's funny coming from you," she said as she stood to put the first collection of the mug remains in the trash.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all," she said dully.

"Lorelai, talk to me."

Lorelai drew a deep breath, "It's just I don't remember you being so eager to help… when I was planning the wedding."

"You mean the wedding that planned itself?"

Lorelai glared at him, "I asked for your input when Sookie and I first started out but you wouldn't offer anything. Yes, it did plan it self and it was beautiful and perfect and now we lost all those deposits, all that money and for what? A wedding that no one will enjoy; a wedding that in all likelihood will never happen!"

"Is that what you are upset about the money and the wedding?"

"Luke, I always gave you credit for knowing me better than I know myself, but damn it the last few months your perception, you have to admit, has been a little off."

"June 3rd," Luke guessed. "Are you upset about June 3rd?"

"Of course, because there will never be a June third of any year that you will want to marry me… it will never happen…" she replied sarcastically, getting angrier that he still wasn't getting her point.

"Of course it will happen," he tried to assure.

Lorelai challenged, "Oh yeah… when?"

"I can't answer that right now," he said, hanging his head down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Because it will never happen! It's taken me months to see that and now I've accepted it…" Lorelai removed, with some difficulty, her once precious engagement ring. "Here… I won't need this now," putting it in his hands.

Luke stared at the ring in his hands, and then met her eyes again, "You're breaking our engagement?" Luke was taken aback at how far this had gone without his noticing. Everything he had ever wanted was slipping away right in front of him, and it seemed nothing he could say or do could stop it. Lorelai was a woman of her own mind and she was giving up on him, on them.

"You broke our engagement! You're the one who told me we had to be honest with each other! To tell each other every thing! Two months after that promise you finally tell me you have a daughter! You're the one who was freaked out by June 3rd, you're the one with the daughter that you won't let me meet! You're the one mysteriously sneaking out of town to see April and her mother like you are leading a double life! You know my history Luke! You know about Max and Chris and Jason! You know Rory, you've watched her grow up, some may say even helped raise her. You were like a father to her. Last year when I proposed we were talking about houses and kids and our life together and now we can't even talk about our wedding without you going white as a ghost. We can't talk about April because you think it makes me uncomfortable. Well, guess what! It does! I don't know who this woman is, who had your baby and kept it from you, all I know from what you've told me is that 'Ana is cool', which is a direct quote by the way!"

"I don't understand how you can be upset that I want to be a father! I am not Christopher! I want to make amends for not being there…"

"So does Christopher! He's paying for Yale to save Rory from the Gilmore obligatory guilt!"

"Then you should commend me! I'm not waiting till she's in college or needs to be bailed out. I don't just want to be absent and keep my kid waiting, like Christopher did to Rory. Ana didn't wait around like you did for years; she didn't even give me a chance to screw anything up. Now, I have to make up for that! I can't believe you of all people, who had a kid at SIXTEEN, would be angry that I have a daughter."

"Get out!" she yelled, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears that ran down her face at his hurtful words.

"That's right Lorelai, do what you always do and push people away. Never say what you actually feel."

"You want to know how I feel," she whispered quietly. "Right now I feel like my heart is breaking because the man that I thought loved me despite everything that happened before is telling me that it's my fault we are so messed up. I feel that no matter what I say you don't get what really is wrong with us. I feel like no matter how much we love each other it won't be enough. You can't let me in your life, no matter how much time and space I give you. I want to marry you, but not at the expense of myself being left cold and in the dark. So get out Luke, just go please."

Luke heard the break in her voice, the strained tone of held back tears and realized that maybe he went too far. "Lorelai, I'm so-"

"Leave!"

Luke, knowing that he lost this round, turned to leave, stopping briefly at the mirrored table to leave the ring, hoping she would take it as a sign that it wasn't over yet, that they just needed time to cool off, and walked out of the house. Lorelai heard the door close and fell to the couch in tears at the sound of the man she thought was "The One" walking out of their life.

**AN: I teared and got all sad when I wrote it. GG1979 said, "My heart is breaking all over again." Overall response was good. So Review and tell me. Did it make you sad? Did it make you mad? Were you smad?**


	5. Sometimes It Feels Like the Walls Closin

**Disclaimer: If only, if only…**

**Author Notes: **_I am not going to be mean, nor am I going to say anything rude. I just have a few things to say. In regards to the departure of the Sherpas from the show, I only have a few words. Karma ladies and gents is a good thing. We, as 'crazy fans' had been given certain promises this season by ASP and were they kept- No, they were not. You want a two year contract and oddly you didn't get it. That's fine. If the next year is going to be like this one, then I don't need you to write it or have anything to do with it. Go smoke your crack with Whitney and take your bad juju with you!_

_That felt good and I kept it PG! Here is the next installment. I was having issues because I wasn't inspired but oddly enough I got a burst of inspiration this week. Huh, imagine that. I know I said an earlier chapter was my favorite, but now this one is. I love it. Thanks to GG1979 for being my sounding board and for ranting with me and all that jazz. Her words ladies and gents when she read this were, and I quote "it's making me all misty and wistful. DAMN THAT ASP, I hate her!" _

_So onto the words, review and tell me what you think._

**Chapter 5: Sometimes It Feels Like the Walls Closing In**

If anyone had walked or driven down Lorelai's street they would have laughed at the sight of Luke walking down the steps only to turn around, run back up them, stop at the door, and walk back down. Luckily, the street was empty and Babette's house dark, so there was no one to witness Luke doing his odd Rocky impersonation.

After his 5th rotation down the steps, he walked to the streets, apparently giving up. He was torn; he needed Lorelai, he didn't want things to end, especially this way, but yet he was angry that Lorelai, once again, refused to give him time. Time he thought he needed to get to know his daughter, to prove to himself, Ana, and Lorelai that he would be a good father, that he wouldn't fail April like he failed Jess. He wanted time and the chances that Lorelai repeatedly gave Christopher over and over again, while now she couldn't even give him a few months. The old anger that he felt about Christopher boiled over and merged with the anger that he felt towards Lorelai, boiling around inside him until he started to run down the street as all he was feeling quickly became too much.

Rather than going back to the diner to deal with the dinner rush, he decided to avoid the prying eyes of the town and go to the lake where he could think in solitude and try and find a solution to this problem. Once he reached the lake and his secret hidden spot from childhood behind a weeping willow, he sat on the old tree stump and pondered. He thought about what Jess said to him, what Lorelai screamed at him. He thought about his actions towards Lorelai since finding out about April and how, he admitted reluctantly, he shut her out. As darkness fell and the stars in the hollow came out, Luke remained sitting in the thinker pose, struggling with his own stubbornness and his inability to find a solution.

* * *

Lorelai woke up on the couch a few hours after arguing with Luke. She was disoriented and confused, but the memories of the fight soon made their way to front of her mind. She looked around the room, the room that she and Luke had remodeled and decorated and she felt the tears well up in her eyes again. 

'No, I won't cry again. We just…I won't cry again. I am not that girl.' With that thought repeating in her head, she leapt off the couch and hurried upstairs to her room, hoping the change in scenery would make her feel better.

Once she got to her room, she remembered that it wasn't her room anymore; it was their room, with furniture that they picked out together, painted a color that they picked together. The whole house was their house, decorated with the two of them in mind; the entire house was a Luke box and she couldn't just pack it away and put it in the closet. In a fit of angry tears, Lorelai picked up the nearest object and threw it as hard as she could towards the wall. It being a pillow, it didn't go very far, but the attempt helped Lorelai clear her mind enough to do what she needed to do. Tears still streaming down her face, she walked to the closet and pulled out her suitcase, setting it open on her bed. She needed to make a Luke Box somehow and she only had one way to do it.

* * *

"Mom?" called Rory, cautiously entering her mother's house. After Jess left she had a feeling that maybe she should go check on her mom; that something wasn't right. During the drive to Stars Hollow the feeling grew stronger but she still was hoping that the Parent Trap she and Jess set up worked and Luke and her mom were talking. As she entered the foyer, she was shocked to see Lorelai's engagement ring on the mirrored table. Slightly panicked, Rory picked up the ring, and frantically called her mother again. "MOM!" 

"What!" called back a frustrated, angry voice, the tears and crying evident in the timbre of her voice.

Rory ran upstairs; the ring still clutched in her hand, and came to a halt at the entrance to her mother's bedroom. "Mom?" she asked, scared at the sight before. Clothes were strewn about everywhere, an empty suitcase on the bed, and her mom was clutching a blue flannel shirt sitting among the mess. Rory walked over to her, joining her on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving, or at least trying to."

"Mom…"

"What, Rory! I can't be here. Everywhere I go in this house, he is there. I can't even pack because he has seen me in everything. He doesn't want me; he doesn't want to marry me or let me meet his daughter or let me in his life. I look around this room, this house and all I see is him and it is killing me. I need to leave, to go somewhere where I won't see him…" Lorelai stopped as she started to cry again, wishing that maybe the tears would dry up and she would stop hurting.

"Mom, you need to talk to him," Rory said while hugging her mother, wishing that life would stop throwing bumps on their road and let them finally have some smooth sailing.

"I tried Rory, he doesn't want to listen. He thinks I hate April, that I hate him," she said face buried in the flannel shirt that smelt like Luke reminding her of what she needed to do. "I need to leave."

"Mom..."

"What can I tell him, Rory, that I haven't already?" cried Lorelai, standing up, flannel shirt still in her hand. "I am at a loss at how to fix this, so if you, almighty Ivy League student, have any ideas, please enlighten me as to how exactly you get a man to want to marry you!"

Rory stood up, looked her mother in the eye, and said softly, "You tell him you love him."

Lorelai stood in awe at her daughter's words. Rory walked over to her mother, took her hand, and put the ring in it. "He still wants you Mom. He wouldn't have left this here if he didn't. He wants you to know that he still loves you. If he didn't, he would have taken it with him and sold it back to Kirk. Both of you are so stubborn that you don't listen to each other. Did you ask why he hasn't had you meet April? Did he actually say he didn't want to marry you?"

Too stunned for words, Lorelai just shook her head.

"Go find him Mom and talk, not yelling, not screaming, not obscure pop culture references that he won't understand, but talk from your heart. You love him, right?"

Still in shock, all Lorelai could do was smile that soft smile that she gets when she thinks of how much she loves Luke and nod at her daughter.

"Go tell him that. Tell him your feelings and listen to what he says, really listen. I know you both can work it out."

"Okay," Lorelai said softly. With the flannel shirt still in one hand and the ring in the other, she kissed Rory on the cheek and walked out the bedroom door. She stopped briefly and turned towards her daughter and smiled. "All that you did right there; totally worth all those Friday Night Dinners."

"I told you it would be worth it. Go get yourself a husband."

With another smile and the sparkle almost back in her eyes, Lorelai ran down the stairs, put some shoes on and started walking towards the lake. She knew Luke would be at his secret thinking spot, as he once called it. It was the perfect place to be alone and it would serve to be the perfect place for them to talk. They were going to work this out, so help her God; or she didn't know what she would do.

**AN2: Hopefully, I will update faster for ya'll. I feel a burst of inspiration coming. Review and tell me your thoughts on my ramblings, my writing, the season (join the resistance people! SEIZE THE DAY), or anything else you fancy. **


	6. Can't Stand the State That I'm In

**Disclaimer: I own it. I bought the rights from a cracked out ASP, a drunk, beaver singing DP, and the 'happy to be rid of it and its crazy internet fans' WB. I got it for a steal. $5.37 and a cup of venti coffee at Starbucks (DP had to sober up and drive the bitch home). It's mine now (sees lawyers in the distance). I bought it fair and square (the lawyers are getting closer and are brandishing cups of coffee). Okay, I give, just leave me my coffee. I said leave the coffee! I don't own, don't sue. **

**Author Notes: **Today, Ladies and Gentleman, I give you something never been done before. As some know, I am a beta to our absolutely fabulous GG1979. We decided that as a treat to our lovely, ab fab reviewers, we would do a majoring publishing blitz on this, the day we do not speak of, to make up for the horrors that are about to be presented to you. If you aren't watching the horror, ROCK ON! Thanks for joining the resistance. If you are watching, read us after, it will make you feel better after watching the garbage that poses as our once wonderful Gilmore Girls.

I give you as my contribution a "supersized" chapter of What Can I Say. I think it is wonderful. GG1979 says,_ "I BESTOW MY EPPY WORTHY AWARD! It's my award, I give it to whom I like! I give this two enthusiastic thumbs up, bouncing in my seat with a happy dance! GIMME MORE! TAKE THAT BITCH ANA; ASS ASP." _

So with out further ado, I give you Chapter 6 of What Can I Say. Please let me know if you liked it or if you just want to rant about the season finale, that's cool too.

**Chapter 6: Can't Stand the State That I'm In**

As Lorelai started walking towards the willow tree, she noticed the chill in the air and cold breeze rustling the few leaves on the trees. She put on Luke's flannel shirt, thankful that she was still holding onto it, hoping that it wouldn't rain, like the sky was forecasting. She walked quickly, the need to talk to Luke increasing with each step. She was mentally compiling a list of her 'grievances' with Luke and their relationship, hoping that she could get them all out and that Luke would understand where she was coming from. She also knew that Luke probably had things to say to her and she willed herself not to become stubborn and yell; he had a right to be mad at her too, she shut him out just as much he shut her out. As she reached the lake and turned to the willow, Lorelai wished for strength and prayed that it would end happily. She walked into the clearing and her eyes instantly fell on Luke, sitting on his stump, head in hands, and an aura of melancholy surrounding him. Tears once again welled up in her eyes and everything she wanted to say melted away as she walked up to him. Lorelai knelt down in front of him and lifted his face to meet his eyes. She saw the tear tracks on his face and knew that he saw the same in hers. She had many things she wanted to say, but there was only one thing she needed to say to him at this point, one thing to give both of them hope that they could fix it.

"I love you," she said quietly, looking into his eyes, hoping that he could see the truth and love in her soul, before leaning over and kissing him like they kissed that first time on the porch of the Dragonfly.

Luke wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there before Lorelai walked up to him, told him she loved him, and kissed him, but he was fairly sure it was long enough to fall asleep and dream. 'This isn't real, she isn't here. She broke our engagement and pretty much hates me right now. It's time to wake up Burger Boy.'

He pulled away from the kiss and gently held her face in his hands. "Are you really here?"

She pinched his arm, giving him a small smile.

"Okay, you're real," he said, rubbing the spot she pinched.

"Yeah, I am. I know we really need to talk, but I can't let us be over like that. It's not fair to either of us and I'm sorry," she said, relishing the feel of his hands on her face. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Okay," he responded hesitantly, unconsciously pulling her onto his lap.

"Put my ring back on my finger, its cold," she said, hoping a little humor might break the tension that was surrounding them and handed him the ring.

He laughed lightly, but hesitated before putting it on Lorelai's finger. Panic and fear settled in her features and she started to get off his lap, but his arm quickly wraps around her waist, firmly holding her down, not letting her retreat.

"You're sure?" he asked, taking in the fear in her eyes and knew the same was mirrored back in his own.

Lorelai saw the fear in his eyes and realized that he was just as scared as she was, that it wouldn't happen, that things would keep getting in the way, preventing them from talking and communicating and just being together. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him again. "I love you, I am sure about that. I am also sure that I want to marry you, to be with you forever. We have to talk some things out, but I want to marry you, I want you to be Rory's step-father, I want to be April's step-mother, and I just want to be with you," she said, tears once again falling down her face.

Luke saw the love in her eyes and in the tone of her voice. His own eyes filled with tears as he slipped the ring on her finger again. "I love you, too," he said, resting his forehead on hers, looking in the eyes of the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, "and we will get married soon. I promise."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him again, happy that they we getting back on track. She pulled away and started to say something, when the heavens opened and unleashed a fury of water on the two lovers, preventing any further talking to be done by the willow. Lorelai and Luke jumped up from the stump and started for Lorelai's house, Luke pulling Lorelai along as he ran for cover from the rain and thunder.

The newly reunited couple arrived at their house, panting and shivering, soaked to the skin. Lorelai, curious if Rory had stayed to see the results of her lecture or went back to Yale, was about to call her name, when she spied a note taped to the mirrored table in the foyer.

_Mom, I went to Grandma's and then back to Yale. See you next weekend. Tell Luke I said Hi. Rory_

Lorelai smiled, happy that she had the empty house to properly make up with Luke. She shivered again and pushed herself closer to Luke, relishing in the little body heat he gave off.

"Hey," Luke said, kissing the top of her head and letting go of her hand, "go upstairs, dry off, and change. You don't want to get sick."

"What about you?" Lorelai asked, hesitant to let him out of her sight, afraid that both of them would put walls back up and not talk about what really was wrong with their relationship.

"I should have clothes in the dryer, I'll change down here. When you get back, we can talk."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," he said with a smile, happy that things were slowly on their way back to normal, and lightly pushed her towards the stairs.

Lorelai hurried upstairs, still afraid that she wouldn't find the right words to tell him what was bothering her; afraid that he wouldn't understand why she was so upset, and afraid that his only reason for pushing her away was that he really didn't love her. She threw on a pair of flannel pants and a sweatshirt, before fairly flying back down the stairs, towards the kitchen and Luke. When she got down there, she didn't see Luke and was afraid that her fears were right, that he really didn't want to stay with her, when the back door opened and Luke entered, shaking an umbrella behind him.

"Why did you go back out there?" she asked walking over to him, running her fingers through his damp hair.

"I had to get some stuff. I made you coffee, it should be done soon," he answered grabbing her hand and leading her towards the living room and the couch. "Let's sit in the living room; I have some stuff to show you."

"We're going to talk, right?"

"Yes, but first I want you to look at this."

"What is it?"

"My ideas for the wedding," he said shyly, afraid that she would mock him and his sensitive heart, and handed her the folder he had grabbed from his truck. "I know you had this perfect wedding planned and I ruined it by not participating and then not really fighting you on postponing it and…well, you know. After Martha's Vineyard I started thinking about how much the wedding meant to you and I just started looking for things that I thought would be nice for our wedding."

Throughout his speech Lorelai, mouth slightly open, paged through all the leaflets and pamphlets in the folder, pieces of paper about outdoor weddings on the a beach, where to get good lobster in autumn; brochures about wedding rings, tuxedo rentals, reception halls, pictures of flowers and centerpieces. She abruptly shut the folder, put it on the table, and hugged Luke, startling him out of his speech about beaches and casual attire.

"Thank you," she said, her words slightly muffled since her face was buried in his neck.

"You're welcome," he replied as he held her close, relishing in her nearness and said a prayer to whatever God there was for letting this woman love him and want him in her life.

The rest of the night, the two talked about April, Ana, and how they both were guilty of shutting the other out. Tears were shed, coffee was drunk, but by the time the sun rose and illuminated the sleeping couple, curled up together on the couch, they had worked everything out. Lorelai was excited to meet April and get to know her, she was elated that a date was set for their wedding and that Luke actually wanted to be involved in all the planning and had a hidden desire to get married on a beach, and she was euphoric that she was finally able to say 'I love you' to a man that she actually loved. Luke was ecstatic that Lorelai wanted to meet April, that she wanted to be involved with her and get to know his daughter, he was thrilled that Lorelai liked his idea of a beach wedding, and, in his sleep, he sighed in contentment, because finally he would get the girl he has wanted for almost ten years.

* * *

After talking with Lorelai, knowing her feelings on their relationship and the fact that she didn't care about having a step-daughter, Luke realized it was long past time for a talk with Ana. While he respected Ana's position, he was sick and tired of the restrictions that were set on him and his time with his daughter, as well as Ana's absolute refusal to allow anyone important in his life to get to know his daughter. He steeled himself for the upcoming fight, gripping the business card in his pocket, the card of a prominent family attorney, who knew Richard and was willing to help out the wayward Gilmore and her fiancé.

Luke walked through the door of Ana's store, marveling once again at the similarities between Lorelai and Ana. They had similar tastes, but were very different in one fact. Lorelai wanted him in her life, be involved with Rory and letting him be in her daughter's life, to be the father to her children, to be in her middle; while Ana still seemed to be waiting for him to run off, hoping that he would get sick of his daughter and just leave April with her.

"One sec!" called a voice from the backroom.

"Ana?"

"Luke?" she asked, walking back out into the store. "April's at school now, but she isn't going to visit you today. I think she has been to Stars Hollow enough for one week. She has school work to do."

"I know. We had plans for the weekend instead."

"You made plans without talking to me? Luke, I thought we…" started Ana, shocked that he was making plans without clearing it with her first, like they had arranged.

"My fiancé wants to meet my daughter and I thought it was about time."

"Luke, I thought I said I didn't want April getting attached to people in your life that may not be there later on." Ana said angrily, trying to keep the upper hand where her daughter was concerned.

"Look, you kept her away from me for 11 years, because for some reason you thought that I would be a terrible father.

"I never said that. I just figured…"

Luke silenced her with his hand, "You kept her away without giving me a chance to know her, to be there while she was growing up. I have known and loved Lorelai forever, we are getting married, like it or not. Lorelai is my future. That means she's in April's future and guess what, that means she's in your future too and you are just going to have to deal with that," Luke yelled.

"Luke you have no right to force some random woman in my daughter's life…"

Luke barely heard her; he was in ranting mode and had been holding these things back for awhile. He was done living his life on terms that were unacceptable to him. Doing that almost cost him Lorelai and he would be damned if he would do it again.

"She is not some random woman; she is my best friend, my future wife, April's future step-mother. You two are practically the same; you both have kids that you raised yourself. Lorelai felt the same way you did at one time, not wanting to bring people in Rory's life that may just vanish when it got too hard. There is one difference between you two, Lorelai tried to get the father involved, but he actually didn't want to see that amazing girl grow up. I was there for it all, I saw everything. I've known Rory for years, I did many things with her that a dad would do, and you know what, she thinks of me as someone special in her life that she can go to. Rory and I have a special bond, I'm not her father, but it's special and different. I have a bond with Rory, I want Lorelai to form that bond with April, and I want to form a bond like that with my daughter, the one you kept from me for 12 years!"

"Luke, you are out of line-"

"No Ana, you were out of line. No matter what you thought I would do when you were pregnant, you still should have told me. I had a right to know then and April had a right to know me then, if you had done that, perhaps things wouldn't be so awkward now. It was my baby, I would have been there, smelly diapers, jam hands, and everything, but you took that away, without even giving me a chance."

"Luke-"

"I want contact with my daughter. I want Lorelai to get to know her. I want Rory, Jess, Liz, and unfortunately, TJ to get to know her. I am prepared to go all the way with this Ana. You need to bend your restrictions on who you believe can meet OUR daughter or I will take you to court and I am dead serious about it. I already spoke to a lawyer, he believes that a mother who willingly kept a child from a father who was willing to participate and support would not be looked on favorably in a courtroom."

"You hate lawyers," was all a stunned Ana could think to say.

"I hate lawyers, but I love April and I want her in every aspect of my life; that includes meeting her future step-mother and the rest of the family. We just need to work out some sort of legal arrangement to ensure that April is in my life as well as yours. Just so you know, Lorelai would never try and replace you; she knows the strong bond between a mother and daughter and wouldn't come between you. Think about it, decide what you want to put April through, and we can talk more when I pick up April on Saturday; Lorelai and I were going to take her to Yale to re-meet Rory and see the science buildings."

"Luke-" Ana called, slightly shell-shocked at the panted Luke Danes rant.

"Just think about it Ana, I am willing to avoid all the legal drama if you can just meet me halfway with this. We'll talk more on Saturday; I have to go meet Lorelai." With those last words, he turned and walked out the door, feeling lighter than he had in months, feeling as if he got some of his own back. He and Lorelai were going to make it; he was absolutely sure about that now.

**AN2: What did you think? If you haven't already go to GG1979 profile (go through my favorites and you'll see her) and read WITS, STARS, and PLD. All have been updated today with multiple, yes that's right, MULTIPLE chapters in each story. Review her stories too. **

**If anybody is actually watching the finale, tell me if you threw things at the TV and what you threw. Footballs? Popcorn? Shoes? Your head? Good Luck to all who watched it, I am sure you'll need it. **


	7. Find Me a Place Where the Bridge Doesn't

**Disclaimer: I own it. I bought the rights from a cracked out ASP, a drunk, beaver singing DP, and the 'happy to be rid of it and its crazy internet fans' WB. I got it for a steal. $5.37 and a cup of venti coffee at Starbucks (DP had to sober up and drive the bitch home). It's mine now (sees lawyers in the distance). I bought it fair and square (the lawyers are getting closer and are brandishing cups of coffee). Okay, I give, just leave me my coffee. I said leave the coffee! I don't own, don't sue. **

Author Notes: I know I know I know…I took a really freaking long time to post this. I have been going through a lot of stuff right now, so trying to find a moment to write this chapter was really hard. Anyway, I am sorry. Thanks to GG1979, my sister from another mother, because without her input I would still be chillin at Chapter 7: Blank blah.

**BIG ROUSING THANKS TO ****shannanagin**** and her Office fic _Laugh This Life With Me. _She gave me permission to use the quote that starts her fic off in my story. The quote is the phrase, the wisdom, that Lorelai received in the hospital…well you'll see. But that is all her and I thank her for allowing me to use it. **

A little background information on my story, namely a timeline because this chapter is going to get a bit jumpy. In the previous chapters, it is late May, early June. This chapter begins in early August, but then jumps to the beginning of July. If you have any questions leave them in a non-anonymous review, so I can then reply and explain my reasoning. Without any further ado, I give you my next chapter, which many have waited a long time for, Chapter 7 of What Can I Say.

I amended this chapter slightly to make up for continuity issues I was having with Chapter 8. Look for it soon!

**Chapter 7: Find Me a Place Where the Bridge Doesn't Burn**

_**Early August**_

Lorelai stood frozen, stunned at the sight in front of her. She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but only managed incoherent sounds. She closed her mouth and attempted to collect her thoughts. That was easier said then done as her mind was as frozen as her body. The only thoughts in her head were some words of wisdom that a doctor had given to her when she had had Rory. Over and over the words repeated in her head as she recalled the day the kindly, old doctor changed her life and gave her the strength to do what she needed to do.

_She had been feeling sad, lonely, and angry that suddenly her life was over, she had this small human needing her, her own parents were barely speaking to her, and it had just gotten to be too much. She was sitting in the hospital bed, holding a crying Rory, while she herself cried, when this Santa Claus looking doctor walked in, sat on the bed, and held Lorelai's hand. He asked what was wrong and Lorelai told him; told him she felt overwhelmed at her responsibility, she was angry that the father didn't want anything to do with them, sad that her parents were anything but supportive, and just scared of it all. The doctor listened to everything and then said the most amazing thing. _

"_How do we know when it begins? That moment when life suddenly changes? Is it an explosion? A simple indrawn breath? Does it steal into our lives slowly like the night? Does in pounce and roar and let itself be known? How do we know that this is the moment? Or is this just another in a series of forgettable moments that litter our lives? The answer lies unfairly at the end. And the journey is often too long. How do we know that this is the worthwhile path? How do we know to take it? To let this moment move us? To let this moment shape us? We cannot know. Not now. The only chance we have is to close our eyes. Scream as loudly as possible and leap as far as we can. Into the unknown."_

_He had gone on to say that life is looking bleak and difficult right now because she was at a crossroads. She had to take stock of her life at the moment and do what not only was best for the child, but what was best for her. If she kept that as her goal, putting what was best for both of them before the wants of others, then she would be able to do anything. The doctor then picked up Rory, looked into the serious eyes of her baby girl, and said that they would be able to make it. As he walked out after putting Rory in her bassinet, Lorelai asked what his name was. He said he was Dr. Leigh. _

It was Luke walking up to her and touching her hand that broke her out of her memories. She looked up at him, smiled, and hugged him. She knew the worthwhile path now, she knew her unknown, she knew that this was the moment; so, with a sigh that was a happy scream in her head, she leaped into her new life.

_**One month earlier**_

Lorelai walked into the house, dropped her keys on the table, kicked her shoes in a corner, threw her jacket on the floor, barely acknowledged Luke's hello, and went directly upstairs to her room. Luke walked into the living room, from the kitchen, expecting to see Lorelai, but was greeted with a slammed bedroom door. He looked up the stairs in shock and confusion, then turned to Rory, who was just shutting the front door.

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen. Grandma and Mom yelled and fought. Then when everything calmed slightly, Dad called my cell phone to ask about the new apartment and if everything worked out at the registrar for the new school year, so all the fighting started over again. Momand Grandma yelled and fought again, Grandma and I yelled and fought. I am sure that Grandpa and Grandma yelled and fought. It's some bizarro universe, where nothing is normal. It was like the Twilight Zone. I half expected to see John Lithgow show up."

"What happened?" Luke repeated, still not understanding.

"Though for John Lithgow to be present in his Twilight Zone wonder, we would have had to have been in a plane. Either way it was bizarre. For once, I agree with Mom, I am done with the Gilmores…well Grandma. Though if Grandpa keeps up with his 'a Princeton family paying for Yale. It just isn't done' bit much longer I won't be talking to him either. I mean, seriously, Dad can pay for Yale. It isn't like he has paid for anything else in my lifetime…"

"Rory!" Luke said strongly and irritated. "Why is your mother upset?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you."

"But you said it was bad."

"I said I wouldn't tell you what happened, not that I wouldn't give you a graphic description of the atmosphere. Did I once say what everyone was fighting about? No, I did not," Rory said with a half smile.

"So dinner was bad and everyone was fighting about…"

"That is what I can't tell you," she said sheepishly.

"I liked you better when you were a blabbermouth," he said sarcastically before going up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Hey, I was like 9 when I was telling everyone that I was wearing Wonderwoman underwear. I would like to think I can keep secrets better now."

Luke paused on the landing, turned to her, and raised one eyebrow. "So, on her birthday…"

Rory flushed, "Okay, so I can't keep a secret. But she needs to tell you this on her own. It isn't my place. I don't even understand it all."

"There's coffee in the pot," he called over his shoulder.

"Can I say I am a fan of an In-Home Luke," she yelled up the stairs, before going to the kitchen and pouring herself some coffee. She took a sip and sighed before heading to the living room to watch a movie, "Way better than Yale coffee."

Luke walked up the stairs and halted in front of their bedroom. The door was shut and he hesitated slightly, trying to decide if he should go in or just wait till she came out. Then, remembering that they both promised that if one saw the other putting up walls or keeping something from the other, they had to be called on it right away, so he knocked on the door and walked in. The sight he walked in on though wasn't what he was expecting.

Lorelai was sitting on a chair by the window, staring at the moon and clutching a stuffed teddy bear he had won for her at one of the town's stupid festivals. She turned her head when he walked in and Luke was shocked at the tears running down her face. He walked over to the chair and wrapped her securely in his arms. Lorelai didn't hesitate to sink into his embrace and snuggled closer, glad that he was able to push away some of the pain and hurt she felt.

"Wanna go to bed?" Luke asked her softly, still holding her tight.

She nodded in response and Luke stood her up and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom, so she could complete her nightly beauty rituals. While she was brushing her teeth, Luke turned down the bed and found her favorite flannel shirt to wear. When she walked out of the bathroom, Luke could still see the traces of tears on her freshly washed face and he was filled with rage towards the Gilmore's for continuous hurting the woman he loves. He gestured to her to come over by him and he proceeded to help her change into the flannel shirt all while humming the "It's a Small World" in an effort to get her to smile. She chuckled lightly at him before giving him a quick, strong kiss and crawling into bed burying her face into the pillows in an effort to block out the day. After Luke completed his nightly rituals, he crawled into bed with her, pulled her close, and tried to give as much comfort as he could without going to the Gilmore's and bringing back their heads on silver platters. Lorelai snuggled into his embrace and attempted to forget everything her mother said to her.

Right before they fell asleep, Lorelai whispered, "I'll tell you what happened in the morning, I just need to sleep right now."

Luke kissed her forehead, "That's fine. I love you."

"Love you, too." Lorelai fell asleep that night knowing that no matter what her mother may say or do to her, as long as she had Luke, she would be okay.

AN: I know, I am evil, I left it so you don't know what happened. I am sorry. But it is all for the greater good. Leave your comments in a lovely review.


	8. I Can Feel The Storm Inside You

**Disclaimer: I own it. I bought the rights from a cracked out ASP, a drunk, beaver singing DP, and the 'happy to be rid of it and its crazy internet fans' WB. I got it for a steal. $5.37 and a cup of venti coffee at Starbucks (DP had to sober up and drive the bitch home). It's mine now (sees lawyers in the distance). I bought it fair and square (the lawyers are getting closer and are brandishing cups of coffee). Okay, I give, just leave me my coffee. I said leave the coffee! I don't own, don't sue. **

**Author's Notes: **I know, I said I would TRY (operative word being TRY) and have this up quickly, but I was having writer's block and life was getting in the way. Then, being the amazing (with an ish) Beta that I am, I needed to attempt and catch up on my assignments and duties. However, I think this chapter is well-worth the wait. It explains a little bit of the last chapter. It doesn't go really into the beginning of chapter 7, but, well you'll see. Oh yeah, I had some continuity issues between this chapter and the last chapter, so I fixed it in the last one. It is all amended now.

As I mentioned way, way, way back in the day I write when music inspires me. The earlier chapters were inspired by Brandi Carlile's song "What Can I Say", the chapter titles are her lyrics (not my own creation). That inspiration fizzled out because it is definitely a sad, angsty song. I needed new inspiration. Then I found it, the Goo Goo Dolls. I have always loved them and I bought their new album, heard the first song, "Stay With You" and it was as if lightning struck and suddenly I could write. So these next chapters are due to the Goo Goo Dolls. All chapter titles come from them and their amazing sound.

Finally, thank you everyone for reviewing, especially my loyal reviewers and readers. I appreciate the patience. Special thanks to GG1979 who once again completely assisted me and my dialogue. She gave me a direction and helped me find the compass. Now a song, clears throat: _Did you ever know that you're my Hero! You are everything I wish I could be! I can fly higher than an eagle, you are the wind beneath my wings!_

**_Thank you Debbie._**

**Chapter 8: I Can Feel The Storm Inside You**

Lorelai woke up as the weak, early morning sunlight began to shine through her window. She was still snuggly secure in Luke's warm embrace; in fact it appeared that neither of them moved all night. She laid her head on Luke's shoulder and smelled the smell that was Luke. It was a comforting smell of burgers, coffee, and flannel; to her it was the smell of comfort and love, and no one but Rory knew how much that comfort meant to her. She watched Luke's face as he woke up and smiled at his groggy, confused expression as he fought from the world of dreams and slowly entered the real world.

"Morning," she said, giving him a brief, hard kiss.

"Hey, you feeling better," he replied, brushing the hair from her forehead.

Lorelai frowned as the events from last night flooded her memories. She knew she needed to tell Luke what happened last night, but it was hard. It was difficult knowing that her mother still didn't accept Luke, didn't accept her way of life, and still seemed to be determined to somehow have her finger in the pie that was Lorelai's life. With tears pooling in her eyes again, Lorelai looked up at Luke's face and saw the understanding, compassion, and most importantly, love in his eyes. She snuggled closer to him and began to tell him the dinner last night, in detail rather than the normal 'I came, Mom said something, I said something, we fought, I left.'

"Well, you know since we finally set the date for October, made all those plans for Maine, and you got custody of April all worked out, I wanted to tell my parents. Things were a little better between us and I thought they would want to know, first, before I even told Sookie. So Rory and I drove out there and I told her in the car that I was going to tell them about the date and ceremony and everything…"

_**

* * *

Flashback to Friday Night Dinner**_

"Mom, it's good you are telling them now. They are the first to know after me and April. Grandma will be happy you told her first," Rory said, trying to pep her mother up.

"They aren't going to care. We want to get married on a beach, in the fall, with no society people present at all. Emily isn't going to like that. This is going to be bad. I can just feel it."

"Always with the negative waves Moriarty, always with the negative waves," said Rory with a smile, reaching out to ring the doorbell.

"Mulligan, you son of a bitch," replied Lorelai, grinning at her daughter.

Lorelai took a deep breath before entering the house attempting to shake off the feeling of a fight ahead, a fight that was soon to be classic Gilmore blow out.

"So girls, anything new?" asked Emily in an attempt to start conversation.

"No," the Gilmore girls responded together.

"Nothing new with Luke, Lorelai? How's his daughter?" Emily asked, slightly snottily, still angry that Richard allowed Luke to contact a good friend for assistance in his unseemly custody issues.

Rory glared at her mother and kicked her under the table. "Tell them!" she mouthed, hoping her mom would finally tell her parents about the wedding plans.

"Okay, Lord, it's like you're the mom." Lorelai whispered to Rory. "Mom, Dad. We actually have some news for you and you are the first people after Rory and April to know about it."

"Oh my God Richard. She's dying. Go quick call that doctor, the one in charge of that clinic in Minnesota," cried Emily, figuring that would be the only news Lorelai would tell her parents before anyone else.

"Mom! Jeez calm down. I am not dying. I am as healthy as an ox, or something not as ugly. This is good news. It's about me and Luke."

"Well, what could it possibly be?" Emily asked, hoping that maybe she decided that this insensitive diner man would finally be gone from their lives.

"Well, since the court finally declared that Luke and Ana share custody of April and Ana finally got over her issues about me being a part of April's life, Luke and I were able to set a date for the wedding," Lorelai said, praying that the gods above would grant her this one favor and make this announcement go smoothly. "We decided on October 14th in Maine. Liz, Luke's sister, knows this really beautiful beach inn, so we are going to go up there and have a simple wedding on the beach."

"You want to get married on a beach?" Emily asked softly, almost dangerously.

"Well, Luke loves lobster and we both thought it would be romantic…" said Lorelai, trying to remain calm.

"Really, he loves lobster? I'm surprised he ever had lobster…"

"Anyway," Lorelai continued, trying to keep up civility, "he wanted lobster as the main course and we thought a simple beach wedding would be fitting. It would almost be like a theme…"

"Why not serve fish and chips; I would think that would be more on his level," Emily looked to heaven, as if to get strength. "To think a daughter of mine, a Gilmore for heaven's sake, married on a beach like a hippie…"

"It isn't going to be like that Mom," Lorelai attempted to explain her plans, but Emily continued.

"I suppose you and Luke will walk down the aisle bare foot

"Of course not…can you imagine the rant that Luke could go on about sand between his toes," Lorelai attempted to defuse the situation

"Lorelai, how are you going to accommodate half of Hartford society on a beach in the fall? Are they going to sit in those little plastic beach chairs?"

"Well…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Well, what?" Emily looked pointedly.

"Well, they're not invited…"

"What? You are not going to let me invite my friends, your father's associates to your wedding? Lorelai, you are a Gilmore, even if you are marrying some unwashed ruffian. You still have a social obligation to let this union," Emily nearly choked on the word, "be witnessed by …"

"Mom! I have no social obligation, this is our wedding, mine and Luke's. We used the word simple on purpose, we want to be married as quickly, as romantically as possible. This is what we want!"

Richard, aware of the drama that is about to unfold attempts to engage Rory in conversation as a way to change the subject, anything to prevent the inevitable blowout. "So Rory-"

"Sometimes, Lorelai, you don't get to do what you want. You owe us this much for everything-"

"Mom, please, just stop it!" Lorelai interrupted, finally done with her mother and her comments.

"Stop what?" Emily says innocently.

"The verbal bludgeoning of criticism! This is my wedding day, why can't you understand that. We are taking care of everything-" Lorelai attempted to appease her mother.

"Are we even invited? Or are you just going to run off and get married? Is there even going to be a wedding or are you just going to run off like you did before!"

"That won't happen!" Lorelai had pushed back her chair and was standing up at the table, completely ignoring the aghast looks that her father and Rory were giving her.

Emily jumped out of her chair and faced her rebellious daughter. "You wouldn't marry that schoolteacher, a well-bred, intelligent man. You wouldn't-"

Emily was interrupted by the sudden strains of Rory's cell phone, which had been secretly changed by her mother to Aqua's 'Barbie Girl'. Rory, turning pink and cowering under the glare from her grandmother, quickly answered her phone to silence the ringer. "I can't talk now, Dad. I'll call you back."

"Rory? Hey, I just wanted to see how your new apartment is-" Christopher's voice came loud and clear in the silent room.

"I'll call you back," whispered Rory, aware of the disapproving glare from her grandfather, quickly hung up and turned off her phone.

Emily turned her fury back onto Lorelai, who during the course of the phone call had wandered into the sitting room. "Lorelai Gilmore! We are not finished talking about this."

"I don't know what else to say Mother. Luke and I are getting married in Maine on October 14th. We both want you to be there," Lorelai said softy, emotional drained already and dessert hasn't even been served.

"I just don't understand why you want to marry that man. He lied to you. He pushed you away. He isn't worth your time or notice. Christopher wouldn't do that and that just shows that you belong with him! Why do you insist on hurting us by going through something that won't even work out," Emily yelled, not seeing how much her words were hurting not only Lorelai, but Rory as well, who, along with Richard, followed the two yelling women into the sitting room, hoping that their presence would stop the impending fireworks.

"It will work out. We worked out everything that was wrong before. We talk, we understand each other, we don't keep things from each other anymore. We love each other Mom. Don't you get it?"

"You loved Christopher and you refused to marry him. How is this any different?"

Lorelai turned to her mother, tears streaming down her face. "I love Luke, Mom. Christopher and I are done, over; we went the way of the T-rex and Amy Sherman-Pallidino TV shows. Christopher and I will never, ever in this world or the next, be a family. If you can't understand that, if you can't be happy for me for finally finding someone who loves me for who I am; all my faults, all my sarcasm, all my obvious issues and still doesn't want to change me, then I don't want you at my wedding. It is for me and Luke, to celebrate us, our love, and the fact that we finally, after years of life getting in our way, are going to be together forever. It isn't for Hartford society, it isn't for Stars Hollow. It is for us." Lorelai wiped the tears off her face and walked over to her father, standing shell-shocked next to Rory. "Dad, I want you both to come, but only if you really want to be there without any fights and arguments. Please think about it. Rory, I'll wait for you in the car." With one last defiant look to her mother, Lorelai swept out of the room and once again walked out the front door without looking back.

Rory and Richard turned towards Emily after watching Lorelai walk out of the house, both still stunned into silence. Rory recovered first and decided enough was enough, Emily needed to let go of this demented dream she had of Lorelai returning to the world that she ran from.

"Grandma, what is wrong with you? Why won't you let go of this warped image you have of Mom and Dad together? They never could be together, he was never around," Rory told her, trying to reason with her angry and upset grandmother.

"He was never around because your mother never gave him a chance. She just walked away from everything, including him, after ruining all our lives," replied Emily bitterly. As soon as the words left her mouth, her angry, bitter expression turned to one of shock as she turned from the door to look at her angry granddaughter.

At that comment Richard started forward as if to block the words from Rory, but it was too late, the words and the meaning behind them rang loud and clear. "So I ruined your life," said Rory, tears already chocking her voice. "Fine, I won't ruin it anymore with my presence."

Rory turned to Richard, gave him a hug and kiss, and Richard held the trembling girl close, hoping to show that he didn't believe she ruined his life, all while glaring daggers at his remorseful wife. Emily, shocked at her words, attempted an apology, but no sound was able to pass through her tight throat.

As Rory, head held high, gathered her things and paused on her way out, faced away from her grandmother. "Just so you know Emily, Mom never refused Dad a visit, a phone call, or a letter. He was the one that never showed up and he was the one that never gave us a chance. Luke, though he may not be from Hartford or will ever be in a blue book, is always there for everything. He never once thought I was a mistake for my mother or that I ruined her life. If I had to choose between Dad and Luke, I would always choose Luke." With those last words, Rory walked out of the door, not once looking back, following in her mother's footsteps.

* * *

"So that is what happened. My mother will never accept you or us as a couple. She apparently believes that my beautiful, smart, intelligent girl downstairs ruined all our lives. She won't come to our wedding. She just doesn't care enough about me-" Lorelai broke down in tears again, unable to finish her thoughts.

Luke gathered her close, held her, and stroked her hair as she cried out all her anger and disappointment in her mother, her sadness that she didn't want to come to the wedding, and her fear that Emily would never accept her as she was. As she fell into a restless sleep, Luke continued to hold her, vowing that the minute he had a chance he would go give Emily a piece of his mind. They would get married and Emily would be there, smile on her face, even if he had to drug her to get her there.

**

* * *

AN: You know when you write the characters go their own way, sometimes they just want to do this thing and they do it and you have no idea where it came from. That is what the Rory/Emily fight is. I wanted them to fight, but I had no idea Emily was going to say that. More from GG1979 on that subject (she is quoting the Count of Monte Cristo, Richard Harris to be particular). Anyway, that is Friday Night Dinner, with my new inspiration of Goo Goo Dolls. Please leave your comments, negative or positive in a review.**

**GG1979: WhenI read the words out of Emily's mouth, I was like ... WOAW! then I stood to applaud, "BRAVO Edmond, BRAVO"**


	9. The Walls Will Fall Before We Do

**Disclaimer: I own it. I bought the rights from a cracked out ASP, a drunk, beaver singing DP, and the 'happy to be rid of it and its crazy internet fans' WB. I got it for a steal. $5.37 and a cup of venti coffee at Starbucks (DP had to sober up and drive the bitch home). It's mine now (sees lawyers in the distance). I bought it fair and square (the lawyers are getting closer and are brandishing cups of coffee). Okay, I give, just leave me my coffee. I said leave the coffee! I don't own, don't sue. **

**Author Notes:** _I updated in 2 weeks! 2 weeks people! This is what a heat wave and the fact that it is freakin hot outside does. It makes me sit and write. I don't have much to say, no rants (and ya'll know how much I love to rant), I don't have issues to convey this time; I just wrote what I felt should come next. Remember it is still July and we are still flashbacking. Some of you might get what is happening with this chapter, some of you might not and I won't tell. _

_First thanks to Debbie who helped, everyone that reviewed last time, and Prof for giving me something to read that I actually liked. Other than GG1979 and a few select others its hard to find good fanfiction nowadays since I swore off Gilmore Girls and everything. I know Ausiello (my hero in entertainment) has sworn it looks promising, but I am not believing it till I see proof and a script that says Luke and Lorelai got married and Chris moved to Djubuti. Till then, my TV won't play GG. Okay talk about a tangent. Thank you everyone. _

_Now, the words._

**Chapter 9: The Walls Will Fall Before We Do**

Luke was pulling a double shift at the diner the Monday after the disastrous Friday Night Dinner. As an attempt to cheer up Rory and Lorelai, Luke took the weekend off and had, as Lorelai called it, Bad Ass Family Togetherness Time. Rory and April, who was invited along by Lorelai, got sick of hearing Lorelai say that so shortened it to BAFTT. The four of them spent Saturday at the beach, where Rory and April spent the time discussing the decline of usable water in the world, while he and Lorelai napped in the sun. The sun-kissed group spent Sunday having a Godfather movie marathon in order to introduce April to the wonder that was Gilmore Movie Night.

He was by himself in the diner in the after lunch lull, sitting at the counter, counting receipts when he heard the bell ring, signaling a new patron wanted service. "Have a seat anywhere, I'll be with you in a minute," he said, finishing the last of his counting before grabbing the coffee pot and heading to the seated customer.

"What can I-Richard?" Luke said stunned that Lorelai's father was sitting in his unfranchised diner.

"Luke, may I have a word?" Richard asked, smiling slightly, hoping to put the young man at ease.

"About what, sir?" Luke asked, cautious about the visit and inwardly muffling his inner Lorelai, who was mocking him for calling her father sir.

"About Lorelai, Rory, and Emily."

"What about them? I am not helping you set them up so Emily can have another go at them."

"No, that is not why I am here."

"Then why?"

"I want Lorelai to have the wedding that she wants to have. I actually think a small beach wedding is more Lorelai; something true to her nature and character."

"What about the 'Hartford Elite'?"

"It's not my wedding, nor are they friends of you or Lorelai. I was under the impression, from the little I heard about it before the fireworks began, that the wedding would only be family and friends. Anyway, I would like to help or at least know more of what will be going on."

"Well," Luke spoke hesitantly, "that's what we wanted, but things are kind of up in the air right now."

"Because of Emily and what she said," said Richard bitterly.

"That and other circumstances that came up…"

"No more mystery children, I hope?" asked Richard, with a look in his eye that said if there were he would kill Luke and make sure they never found the body.

"There is an event at the inn and she doesn't know if she and Sookie will be able to get away."

"So the wedding is postponed again. Any ideas or plans of when it will be; I really would love to be of some assistance," said Richard, his eagerness evident in his tone.

"Actually," Luke said, wondering if Richard was the key for his seed of an idea to become fruitful, "I do have an idea."

* * *

Richard and Luke spent the next few hours of the post lunch lull going over Luke's idea and starting plans to make it a reality. It would take the work of both of them plus Rory and Sookie for it to happen, but Luke and Richard were sure it would work out. Richard was going to tell Rory about it tonight, as he was meeting her for dinner and have her inform Sookie about the plan, since it was easier for her to hang out at the inn then it would be for Luke or Richard. It wasn't until the bell signaled someone coming into the diner for the first time since Richard stopped by, did the two conspirators look up from the papers strewn on the counter.

"Luke, baby, today is the day you don't fight me on my coffee consumption. You wouldn't believe the day I-Dad?" said Lorelai before being shocked into silence at the sight of Luke and her father being all buddy-buddy together.

"Hello Lorelai. Luke, I'll go over these papers and get back to you with a new quote for the new coverage. You really were paying too much before," Richard greeted Lorelai and winked in the direction of Luke, hoping that he would play along with his reason for being there.

"Umm, thanks," replied Luke, slowing catching up to Richard's quick thinking. "I really do appreciate it."

"Why are you here, Dad?" Lorelai asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Last time Luke was at dinner he had mentioned he needed some additional coverage on his insurance. I happened to be in the neighborhood today and decided to stop by and see if he needed any help or additional information."

"Mom didn't send you?"

"Your mother and I are not speaking right now. Oh bother, I'm supposed to pick up Rory in 10 minutes for dinner. I'll call you later Luke. Lorelai, I hope to see you soon," said Richard, heading to the door.

"Wait," cried Lorelai, stopping Richard before he walked out the door. "You and Mom aren't speaking?"

"I don't agree with the things she said and I am quite angry at her for even mentioning them. I don't give a damn who you want to invite or where you want to have it as long as I get an invitation," said Richard, getting worked up all over again.

"You don't care that I want to get married on a beach?"

"If you want to get married on a beach that's fine, I won't have to buy a new suit or wear a tuxedo. I just want to be there. Now, I really must go before Rory thinks I am standing her up. I want to make sure that she knows I don't believe she was a mistake or ruined our lives."

"She knows Daddy. I'll call you about the date okay?" Lorelai said, giving her father a hug before he went out the door.

"Don't forget. Have a nice night you two."

"Night, Richard," said Luke before turning toward the coffee pot.

"Bye Dad," replied Lorelai as she turned to Luke with wide, shocked eyes.

Luke attempted to ignore her by pouring her coffee and then busied himself with preparations for the dinner rush. Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes of her staring at him, he walked over to the counter and sat down next to her. "You were staring?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if you are pod Luke again, making all nicey-nice with my father."

"He was here about insurance, like he said. I was going to add you, Rory, and April to the policy on the diner and needed to get a better quote then my old insurance company gave me. Your father had offered to look at my policy before, so I called him to see what his company could offer."

Lorelai's eyes narrowed as she searched his face and finally decided that he was telling the truth. "So does that mean I can go behind the counter without fearing a sack of potatoes falling on my head?"

"If you don't take all the coffee, it's fine. How was the inn?" asked Luke as he nodded to Caesar coming in to cook for the evening crowd.

"Well, there is no way both Sookie and I can leave the weekend of the 14th. This convention is going to be huge; Michel could be fine handling all the prep himself, but Sookie will need to run the kitchen since no one else has experience with a large crowd like she does. So basically it means we can still have the wedding, but Sookie can't come. She says its fine and we should go ahead with it, but I really want her to be there, you know?" Lorelai explained, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, let's not worry about it now, okay. Maybe we will be able to work something out," Luke replied, pulling her as close as he could without pulling her off the diner stool.

"You still closing tonight?" she asked, wiping her eyes but leaving her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I promised Lane the night off and Caesar gets the night off tomorrow, so I am closing again tomorrow."

"Okay, I think I am going to head home them, make crappy food that you will yell at me about later, and watch crappy movies with no plot until you get home."

"As long as you have a plan," Luke chuckled.

"I have plans for later, too," Lorelai said with a wink and a kiss, before grabbing her purse to head out the door. "Love you," she called to him at the door.

"Backatcha." Lorelai smiled and blew him another kiss before heading out to the breach for a night of bad food and movies until Luke returned.

Luke smiled at her departing figure and thought, 'Oh yeah, this is going to be a good idea.' He knew Richard would be able to handle telling Rory and all the preparations at the shore, but Luke had the hardest job. He had to tell Emily. Richard said that it would be best coming from him, in Emily's eyes he was the cad, the scoundrel, and she needed to see that Luke would do anything for Lorelai; that it didn't matter what his name was or where he lived or what he did for a living. Luke had to go dance with the devil and he would win. 'Alright Emily, it's on,' was his final thought on the subject as Kirk and Lulu came in, signaling the beginning of the dinner crowd.

* * *

The next day, telling Lorelai that he was going to look for some truck parts in Hartford, Luke pulled up to the Gilmore mansion and prepared himself for the fury that was about to be unleashed towards him. As he rang the bell and felt the sensation to run, which Lorelai said was common when you heard the musical notes of hell, he remembered Lorelai's face on Friday Night when she realized her mother wouldn't accept her or Luke, Rory's crestfallen face when she said she wouldn't be speaking to her grandmother, and the fact that this woman was attempting once again to involve herself in a relationship that she said she would stay out of. Those thoughts were fueling Luke's anger when lo and behold Emily answered the door and stood shocked at the sight of Luke standing on her stoop in his traditional flannel and baseball cap. "Hello Emily, we need to talk."

**AN: Stay tuned for the last chapter of this ride. I'll leave ya'll with one final comment on my feelings of Gilmore Girls this season. I think this is probably what ASP was thinking when she was writing out this season (fraking witch).**

**Elizabeth Swann: There will come a time when you have a chance to do the right thing.  
Jack Sparrow: I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by.**

**That's all for now, leave your thoughts with the purple button at the door.**


	10. Somehow Stop This Endless Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and I really don't want them. They really have a mess to fix right now, you know? ASP may be laughing now; laughing her evil, evil laugh but you know what. You don't own shit, ASP. I own a car, a computer, a creative story that doesn't involve sharks, and my own characters that actually are FUNNY! Imagine that, I have it all and you have millions of people hating your guts. Laugh away ASP, laugh away.**

**Author's Notes: **I know I am sorry I haven't updated this in like 2 months. If you guys only knew the summer I had. Seriously, it was bad. I broke up with my boyfriend of like 3 years, I have been perpetually sick with some cold/flu thing that could very well be a superbug here to kill me, and I was in a car accident that I was told I was lucky to survive. I'm serious, the officers told me (after I woke up from being knocked unconscious) that I was lucky to be alive, since the impact from the drunk driver going 45 mph was on the passenger side. LUCKY TO BE ALIVE! So I have been busy.

Here is the next chapter, no the story isn't done yet, and yes there will be one more chapter. I was going to just finish it up here, but I liked how it flowed too much to have it keep going. Thanks to Debbie who showed appropriate concern when she thought I was dead and for giving me time off of my beta duties to finish this. YOU ROCK SISTA FROM ANOTHA MOTHA! The title of this chapter came from a Goo Goo Dolls song called Better Days. It's amazing, go listen to it. I'm sorry again, if anyone is still out there, please review.

**Chapter 10: Somehow Stop This Endless Fight**

Luke pushed himself past Emily and began walking towards the parlor before Emily regained her senses.

"Did I say you could enter my house? No, I did not. Please leave," she demands, still holding the front door open.

"No," said Luke from the doorway of the parlor.

"Excuse me," Emily said, stunned that this flannel clad, Neanderthal of a man would presume to tell her, Emily Gilmore, no.

"No, I am not leaving until you tell me exactly what your issue is with me. Attempt for once to tell me, to my face, rather than telling your daughter how 'unworthy' I am, how she should never have considered marrying me an option and then trashing the life she made for herself and referring to your granddaughter as a mistake," said Luke, walking into the parlor.

"I never said that," Emily replied, following Luke into her parlor, still hoping to get him to leave.

"Oh, I think you did. In fact, I could probably quote you verbatim. Can I get you a glass of water?" Luke asked, heading towards the drink cart.

"This isn't your house or your family-" Emily began.

"For the love of God Emily, drop the rich woman persona and try to act like a human being who cares about her daughter. Now, I have some things to say to you and I am sure you have things to say to me. Here's your chance."

"I have nothing to say to you. How dare you enter my house, make demands to me, and tell me what I should do. You don't know this family and you have no right to tell me anything…"

Luke got himself a glass of water and went to sit on the couch. He was determined to stay calm and composed during this entire tirade of Emily's. He knew exactly why she didn't want Lorelai to marry him and he knew that whether she approved or not Lorelai would still marry him. The whole purpose of him coming to Emily was for her to get whatever problem she had with him out in the open so that they, the entire Gilmore family and himself included, could finally move past Lorelai leaving Hartford at 17.

"…so please leave now, or I will be forced to call the authorities," Emily finished, still standing at the entrance to the parlor, hoping Luke would finally leave.

"Emily, I didn't listen to a thing you said, but I am sure the words diner, roadkill, and unworthy were in there somewhere. Now will you sit down, I have some things to tell you and I am sure you want to know the date of the wedding. So sit down, let me talk, and you will have your turn for rebuttal."

"I will not-"

Luke stood up from his seat, his temper finally getting the best of him, "SIT DOWN!"

Emily, startled by the anger and frustration evident in his voice, sat with her head still held high. She was a Gilmore after all and wouldn't show a sign of weakness in front of some small town diner owner.

Luke sat down again and took a sip from the glass of water. "I apologize for raising my voice, I didn't want to lose my temper, but Emily you are almost worse than Taylor at annoying me. Now, I would like to know exactly why you don't think I should marry your daughter. Try and not say unworthy or mention my diner in that because we both know that is not the real reason you are so upset that we set a date. So how about you stop being such a snobby bitch and tell me the truth."

Emily was aghast that this diner man, other than his small outburst, could be so calm. Every other time he was in her house, he was more nervous and jittery than a maid. She took a moment to think, to decide if it was worth her time to actually talk to him. Finally, she remembered the look on Lorelai's face, Rory's face, and recalled that her husband has yet to be in the same room with her since that Friday Night Dinner disaster. This Luke may just be the key in getting her girls back and she was finally willing to humiliate herself, in her opinion, and speak to this man who was so close to her girls.

"So Emily, why do you hate the idea of Lorelai marrying me? I am from a good family, I have a stable income, and I can provide for Lorelai and Rory if she wants it. Why are you so against the thought of me and her being together?"

"Well, just to start, you are unkempt, uncouth, and rude. You have no idea how to behave in polite society. Lorelai would never be able to allow you to attend any function that her status demands her to be at," said Emily, picking her usual standard of why Lorelai shouldn't marry Luke.

Luke just ignored her. Richard told him why Emily was so upset that they would be getting married and it had nothing to do with his background or his choice of careers. He sipped his water, put it down on the table, and then faced Emily. "After that Friday Night Dinner where you told Lorelai and Rory that she ruined your life, Lorelai came home and didn't even want coffee. Usually after a Friday Night Dinner, she drinks coffee, decompresses, and uses her humor to defuse all the hurtful remarks that were shot at her. Lately, that wasn't happening and I thought it was because the two of you were finally overcoming all the pain and anger that held you both in the past for so long. That Friday was different. Lorelai didn't want coffee, didn't use her humor, just went up to our room and cried. She cried the entire night about how you would never accept her, her life, or even love her because she couldn't be like you wanted her to be. Now, I know that you love her and that deep down in that wee Grinch heart that you have you even accept her as the person that she is. All those things you said about why I wasn't good enough to marry Lorelai were once the reasons you didn't think we should be together, but I also knew you were looking at a house for us and our family, I know what Lorelai told you that day, and I know why you don't think we should get married. So Emily, let it out. For once, just tell the truth and be honest to someone. Why don't you want us to get married?"

"You don't deserve her," whispered Emily, her shock at his description how her words effecting her daughter apparent.

"Why Emily? Why don't I deserve her?" prodded Luke, determined to finally have it out with Emily.

"YOU LIED TO HER!" shouted Emily, leaping up from her chair. "You were engaged, she planned the wedding, had her dress and yet you still lied! You knew her; you knew she wouldn't care if you had a daughter, a son, or a flock of geese as children. She understood that it was a lot for you to handle, a wedding and finding out you were a father, so she postponed the wedding. Then you left! You weren't there for her; you spent your time dealing with your daughter and your new role at fatherhood while just assuming that Lorelai would always wait for you. SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT! She has waited years, YEARS for you, then when you finally do have her; you toss her aside and kept her out of your life. That is why you don't deserve her, that is why you aren't worthy enough for her," Emily finished, her emotions spent, once again sitting in her chair.

"I know. I did push her aside and wouldn't let her be a part of my life. I did it, I was wrong, and I will live with that for the rest of my life. However Emily, things are different now. Both Lorelai and I are notorious at keeping our problems inside and trying to work them out for ourselves. Our biggest problem wasn't April or the fact that I lied, but that we never told each other what was bothering the other one. We both kept it inside till one of us blew and then we fought. We spent a lot of time talking about it and we both know that we have to try harder. The two independent people that we once were have to mold into two people that depend on the other. I love your daughter Emily, I do, and I am truly, truly sorry for hurting her the way that I did. Now can we please move on from this and start over. I am going to be your son-in-law whether you want me to or not," he said, reaching for the folder he brought in with him, knowing that Emily was going to ask him to prove he loved her daughter.

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt her again? How do you know that you won't need more time and have to postpone this beach wedding that appears to be all the rage," asked Emily, slowly melting towards Luke, but determined to not let him off as easily as Lorelai appeared to have.

"You will just have to trust me. Lorelai does, Rory does, and Richard does, can I add you to that list?" Luke asked, knowing that Emily was going to cave.

"If Lorelai trusts you, then I will have to trust her judgment. I will be watching you though. Remember I am not afraid to speak my mind and if I see you misstep, you can be sure to hear about it."

"Agreed. Now I am sure that you want to know about the wedding. Lorelai mentioned you were upset that it was going to be in Maine?" Luke said, attempting to hide the sarcasm evident in his voice.

Emily stiffened, but remembered the words that Richard shouted at her that Friday night, 'It is her day, Emily, not ours. If she wants to have just family and close friends at her wedding that's fine. If she wants to have her wedding in Antarctica with only penguins in attendance fine. It is her day, she can do what she wants for it and she deserves not to have us interfere.' Emily decided to let it go, yes her family was part of affluent society, but that didn't mean that they had to abide by their every rule. Richard was right, it was Lorelai's day, and Lorelai was never one to want to be part of affluent society. "I didn't get to hear many of the details about it. Could you please explain them to me?"

Luke gave Emily the folder that he had in his hand. "These are our plans, but the dates have changed slightly."

"It's postponed again? I thought you said I could trust you not to hurt my daughter anymore."

"We had planned for October 14th, but there is a very large event at the Dragonfly and while Lorelai could get away, but she doesn't feel comfortable abandoning her staff when they are going to be so busy. Besides Sookie won't be able to leave the kitchen staff with all the catering going on and Lorelai wants her there. I actually have an idea, but am going to need your help to get everything worked out."

Emily looked through the folder, saw the written proposal from Luke about why a small, intimate wedding was right for him and Lorelai, and she read letters that Rory and Richard had both included, begging her to put her pride and social standing aside and do this for Lorelai. Emily teared when she saw the PS Rory included in her letter, saying that she accepted the apology and knew that her grandmother really didn't mean those words. She was touched that Luke would go to this much effort and knew it took a lot for him to come here and confront her.

Emily turned to Luke, smiling, and asked, "So what can I do to help?"

**

* * *

AN: I know I promised like 5 chapters ago that this would be the last one. I know I suck, I deserve to be shot, but don't be too hasty. Remember I have a plan and (yes that is an and) I already have the last chapter done. Just needs to be typed up vs. being on scraps of paper. I am aiming for a September 26th finishing date, because well that day is going to suck. I haven't watched since Feb because I don't mind cutting people or shows out of my life, but I know some people have continued and prayed that it would all be a dream. So I (as well as my twin Debbie) have planned a fiction extravaganza on the 26th. Big Plans people BIG PLANS!**


	11. Take My Hand Now, We’ll Run Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I really don't want them. They really have a mess to fix right now, you know? ASP may be laughing now, laughing her evil, evil laugh but you know what. You don't own shit, ASP. I own a car, a computer, a creative story that doesn't involve sharks, and my own characters that actually are FUNNY! Imagine that, I have it all and you have millions of people hating your guts. Laugh away ASP, laugh away.**

**Author Notes:** Now, I know a lot of people are watching and some have commented on my choice to give Gilmore Girls up. Judy Garland can best express my interest in Gilmore Girls right now, so HIT IT JUDY! _I don't care,_

_I don't care,_

_What they may think of me._

_I'm happy go-lucky,_

_Men say I'm plucky,_

_So jolly and carefree._

_I don't care,_

_I don't care,_

_If I do get the mean and stony glare._

_If I'm never successful, _

_It won't be distressful,_

_CUZ I DON'T CARE!_

Thank you, Judy. Anyway, yeah I am done with Gilmore Girls. I don't like liars and I have already given the show chance after chance after chance. I'm done. I'm Peter Finch in _Network_ and am mad as hell and sure as heck ain't going to watch it anymore. Besides, I am too concerned about the panties. I mean seriously, Addison found the panties. Addison found the panties in McDreamy's suit coat. Addison found, then washed the panties, and you know she knows exactly who those panties belong to. These are things that are important! Are Burke's hand tremors going to stop? Will George ever say I love you back to Callie? This is what is concerning me in TV land; the panties, Burke, and George.

**BIG ROUSING THANKS TO ****shannanagin** and her Office fic **Laugh This Life With Me**. She gave me permission to use the quote that starts her fic off in my story. Also thanks you Prof, Abbey06, Ronata, and anyone else that I can't remember who reviewed my story faithfully. I am sorry it took so long to finish, but life you know. Finally special thanks to my sista from anotha motha, **GG1979**, who gave me inspiration and said 'This is your final fic, do it right with fluff.'

So this is my last chapter of fan fiction. I doubt I will write anything else unless I get inspired. I will still read (and you authors know who you are) so I will be around, reviewing, lurking, throwing in my seriouslys and such. I'm like the shadow; I always know what evil lurks in the hearts of men and fan fiction. Oh yeah, the Luke/Emily conversation from last chapter took place August 8th and the Richard/Luke plotting occurred August 7th.

Onto the words. Please tell me what you think and if I finished this appropriately.

**Chapter 11: Take My Hand Now, We'll Run Forever**

**August 9th**

Lorelai was frustrated. Not the normal 'Michel is being a pain in the ass' frustrated, but the 'my life is falling apart and not working out the way I want it, but there is nothing I can do about it' frustrated. The Dragonfly was doing booming business, booked solid from September 1st all the way until February. She knew it was a good thing, but right now she hated it. Don't get her wrong, she loves her inn, it is after all her blood, sweat, and tears; it's the greatest thing she's done since Rory. However, right now, the inn is ruining everything. Not only is the inn booked solid until February, but there are weddings and conventions being held nearly every weekend. To make matters worse, the weekend of October 14th, the weekend she had planned to get married with her family and close friends present, there is a back to back convention and wedding. Sookie, catering both events, wouldn't be able to leave her kitchen staff with that big of a job, and honestly, Lorelai would be amazed if she could get away herself. Luke understood the situation and says he will be ready anytime she says 'go get your suit on we're going to the courthouse.' The balls are all in her court and right now, she wants all of them except the 'getting married to Luke' ball out of her court. This was the reason for her frustration that once again life (and her mother) was conflicting with what she wanted to do.

It was her frustration that led her to ignore the impending payroll and sit and shoot aliens on her computer. She was at level 5, shooting up the Queen Alien, an alien that looked freakishly like Emily Gilmore, and Lorelai was relishing every hit she made. She was about to finish her off when her phone rung, causing her to jump out of her alien killing stupor and watch as the queen alien hit her Jedi with a lethal hit. 'Damn you Emily, I'll get you next time,' she thought as she picked up her phone.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you want it, we got it,' she said half-heartedly, knowing Michel had strict instructions not to put anyone but Luke and Rory through to her office unless he wanted to gain about 50 pounds by secret carbohydrate administration.

"Are you playing Alien Fighter again?" Rory asked, knowing her mother wasn't doing her work.

"I can't help it. I am so close to the end, I can see the light!" Lorelai protested.

"You just play because the Alien Queen looks like Grandma," Rory said.

"I can't help that. Besides its therapeutic and better then actually doing battle with her in person."

"Anyway, other then Alien Fighter, what are you doing this weekend?" Rory asked, still giggling at Lorelai.

"Sitting all by my lonesome, watching my DVDs of the Mary Tyler Moore show, and eating a lot of junk food so when Luke comes back from camping he can yell at me," replied Lorelai, not at all excited about her plans.

"Luke's camping?" asked Rory.

"He has April this weekend and wanted to take her camping and fishing. I was invited, but after the last camping foray, I declined. I'm still having nightmares about the giant bat," Lorelai said, shivering with the memory.

"Are you giving April the bat-beating stick?"

"Of course, with instructions of exactly how to hit the bat so that you completely miss it and hit Luke instead," Lorelai laughed.

"Did I mention how grateful I am about the picture," said Rory, giggling over the memory.

"It's framed on the mantle. If only I had brought the video camera. We so would have won America's Funniest Home Video with Luke's jumping around holding his head until he falls into the tent, taking the tent down with him. You just can't make gags like that up."

"And yet, he still invited you this time."

"He wants to make sure I know that he wants me and April to hang out and get to know each other. Hence the pity invitation that I declined. He did get extra points for waiting 30 seconds after I said no before saying 'Thank God,' said Lorelai, smiling at the memory.

"So basically, you have no plans for the weekend?" asked Rory after she finished laughing.

"It's the last weekend before the inn is booked solid so I took the weekend off since I will be working every other weekend from now till the end of time," she said with a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"What would you say to a weekend of rest and relaxation up in Martha's Vineyard? School starts up again in a couple weeks and Grandpa offered me their house up there to relax before I hit the grind."

"Are they coming?" Lorelai asked, tempted but not wanting to commit if her mother would be there.

"Going to New York for a symphony fundraiser."

"Just the two of us, the beach, and the sun?"

"Yeap," replied Rory, jumping up and down on her end of the phone.

"You got a deal!" said Lorelai, grinning at the prospect of a weekend with her daughter.

Lorelai talked to Rory for a few minutes more, but after making initial plans for the weekend, Rory had to hang up so that she could get to her last day at the Eagle. Lorelai sat at her desk for a few minutes basking in the sudden feeling that everything was going to be okay. She decided to go over to Luke's and tell him that he no longer had to feel guilty for leaving her alone over the weekend. As she walked out the back door, she started giggling at Sookie and Jackson, both with a young child in their arms, arguing over the fresh or not fresh strawberries he just delivered.

As she walked with a light step through the town, people stopped in their tracks to watch her, not having seen her look so happy in over a year. She practically skipped towards the diner, humming Bob Marley's 'Everything's Gonna Be Alright', excited to tell Luke her news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was sitting on the phone, watching the door for Lorelai and writing down what the caller was telling him. 

"So she's going to go? Okay good…That's plenty of time…Yeah, call her and set up a time….You know her the best and you know exactly what Emily will pick…Just keep it simple…Don't let her overrule you…" Luke trailed off, seeing Lorelai skip through the door and immediately head for the counter. "She's here I've got to go…Okay…Okay… That's fine. Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Lorelai, holding out a coffee mug, waiting patiently for Luke to fill it.

"April, she's having problems packing for our trip. Ana wants her to take a bunch of unnecessary things, like a snake bite kit and a parka. I told her just to pack what I told her and we'll take out all the stuff Ana added later. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? April wanted me to make sure and she wants to see the bat stick in action before she leaves."

"I am sure. My last camping experience was enough for a lifetime. Unless there is running water and walls, camping and I will not be friends. Actually, I have plans this weekend, so April will have to see the stick another time. Rory and I are going to squat at my parent's house in Martha's Vineyard, having a relaxing, junk food filled, beach towels weekend."

"Are your parents going to be there?"

"That is what makes it relaxing. They'll be in New York," she said triumphantly, sipping her coffee.

"So you and Rory are invading the beach. I feel sorry for the vendors, they really won't be prepared. Maybe you should call them and tell them to stock up on all the hotdogs and various other heart attack inducing foods you guys are going to devour," Luke said with a grin.

"Hey there buddy, if you aren't nice, I may find another source of coffee," Lorelai teased, drinking again from the large coffee mug.

"Nah, you can't live without it," replied Luke, turning to grab the coffee pot so he could refill her cup.

"Wanna bet?"

"Nope, the supplier can't live without the junkie. Want a piece of pie? I saved a piece of chocolate," Luke asked, winking at his fiancé.

"Nope and pour this into a to-go cup. I need to head home and see if Tom finished the new room so I can start painting it. Did you ask April if she is absolutely sure she wants it to be yellow?"

"Yeah, she says it is calming and will be conducive to her studying."

"Okay, see you at home?" she asked, giving her diner man a kiss.

"Yeah, I'll bring dinner."

"Burgers?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see," Luke replied, giving her another kiss and nudging her to the door.

"See you later, Burger boy."

"Bye Crazy Lady."

Lorelai walked out the door and turned to blow Luke a kiss before turning and practically skipping home.

Luke smiled and shook his head at his crazy fiancé before he picked up the phone and dialed, "Richard, its Luke…Yeah she's coming to the Vineyard…"

**Saturday August 12th**

The Gilmore Girls set out for Martha's Vineyard early Saturday morning, equipped with tunes, magazines, and three thermoses of Luke's coffee. The drive was short, filled with banter about Luke, Logan, clothes, and life in the way that Lorelai and Rory perfected when Rory was just learning to speak. By the time the girls arrived at the Vineyard in the early afternoon, after stopping at various stores on the way to shop and eat, Lorelai and Rory felt as if their mother/daughter bond was closer then ever. Though the two of them were growing up, they no longer were growing apart. As Lorelai pulled up to her parent's vacation home, Rory pulled out her phone and started dialing.

Lorelai, looking confused asked her daughter, "Who are you-"

Rory just held up her hand and spoke into the phone, "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father prepare to die!" Then she hung up and turned to her mother, "Finn is leaving me ridiculous voicemails and I finally thought of one that will confuse him for at least a week. You ready for some fun in the sun?"

"Always babe. So we unpack, make coffee, then hit the beach?"

"Sounds good, why don't you go in and start the coffee and I'll start bringing in the bags," suggested Rory, barely able to hold in her excitement and was beginning to bounce.

"Okay," replied Lorelai, confused as to her daughter's sudden bouncing. She decided that it must be from lack of caffeine and opened the front door, completely unaware that Rory was following her in, silently, without the bags.

"Hey Rory, why is the door open? I thought you said that-" Lorelai stopped mid-sentence as she saw Luke standing in the foyer. He was standing, shyly smiling, with a bouquet of flower in his hand that looked identical to the bouquet that he first gave her at the test run of the Dragonfly that was sitting on her dresser, dried with a ribbon around it. "Luke…what are you…I thought you were camping?" Lorelai asked, her voice cracking in disbelief.

"I know I promised no more secrets and no lies, but I thought it would make this more memorable," Luke said walking over to where Lorelai stood stunned at the entrance. "I know we planned for an October wedding," he began, taking her hand and leading her towards the living room, "but I know that isn't really working out the way you want it. So I thought, why not get married now. Everyone we wanted to be there is here…so I was wondering if you would marry me today?"

Lorelai just stared at Luke, her expression showing that she was stunned, overwhelmed, and slightly scared. She looked around the room and saw Sookie, Jackson, and Michel. She saw Jess, Liz, TJ, and the new baby. She saw Rory and April, both girls nodding their heads and bouncing up and down. Finally, she saw her parents, both Richard and Emily, smiling, waiting for her to make her decision.

Lorelai opened her mouth, trying to speak, but only managed incoherent sounds. She closed her mouth and attempted to collect her thoughts. That was easier said then done as her mind was as frozen as her body. She had the same words going around and around in her head since she first saw Luke standing there with flowers. They were going around and around making her decision making process almost impossible.

"_How do we know when it begins? That moment when life suddenly changes? Is it an explosion? A simple indrawn breath? Does it steal into our lives slowly like the night? Does in pounce and roar and let itself be known? How do we know that this is the moment? Or is this just another in a series of forgettable moments that litter our lives? The answer lies unfairly at the end. And the journey is often too long. How do we know that this is the worthwhile path? How do we know to take it? To let this moment move us? To let this moment shape us? We cannot know. Not now. The only chance we have is to close our eyes. Scream as loudly as possible and leap as far as we can. Into the unknown."_

It was Luke touching her hand that broke her out of her reverie. She looked up at him, smiled, and hugged him. She knew the worthwhile path now, she knew her unknown, and she knew that this was the moment. So, with a sigh that was a happy scream in her head, she leaped into her new life.

**AN: So that is it. Yes, I can hear you screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED!" Well, Luke and Lorelai got married. They got married that day on the beach like they wanted, with the people they wanted present. I tried to show the wedding, I wrote like 5 different wedding scenes, but I just felt it took away from the ending I have now. It took away from it and I didn't want to compromise the quality I had there. **

**Yes, it was a dress Luke was talking about on the phone and yes, he was talking to Rory. Rory and Emily bought a dress for Lorelai to wear, a simple dress that most definitely isn't fugly. What happens next with Lorelai and Luke? I don't know. They probably have 2 kids, fight, and banter well into old age. At least that is what happens in my universe. **

**Thanks for joining me on this ride. I am sorry my updates were so far apart, but I like to think that they were worth it. Enjoy the show, I won't be. **


End file.
